


Red Thread of Fate

by Tbiz



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Confused Simon Lewis, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Japanese Culture, M/M, Model Magnus Bane, Musical References, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Protective Isabelle Lightwood, Romance, Singer Alec Lightwood, Slow Burn, Soulmates, Stylist Magnus Bane, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23825500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tbiz/pseuds/Tbiz
Summary: Love at first sight, or destined to meet? Alec Lightwood is a shy lead singer of the rock band Rock Solid Panda. A trip to Japan leaves an unforgettable impression on him as he meets the fabulous Magnus Bane at a haircut appointment. Follow Alec and Magnus as they trace the red thread of fate that binds them together!
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Camille Belcourt, Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood
Comments: 36
Kudos: 76
Collections: Shadowhunter Chronicles, Shadowhunters





	1. Rock Solid

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!! This is my first time ever writing fanfiction! Hopefully it's easy to read and organized! I thoroughly enjoyed writing this as I love the characters that Cassandra Clare and Freeform have created! This story is dear to my heart because it is loosely based on real events! All lyrics in this story are not my own and they are written by talented artists. Songs will be credited at the bottom of the page!

The plane’s turbulence jolted Alec awake. He yawned and looked around him. Jace was sleeping soundly in the middle seat, his blanket thrown down by his feet in reckless abandon. Alec chuckled as he bent down and disentangled the blanket, pulling it up and over the younger blonde. Jace shifted in his sleep, a slow smile appearing on his angelic face, and Alec felt his heart skip a beat. He looked away to his left - sitting across the aisle from him was his beautiful sister Izzy. She was watching him, eyes sparkling with curiosity.

“W-what?” He stuttered quietly.

“Oh, nothing.” Izzy flicked her hair and flashed a knowing smile at her brother. “Did you have a good sleep?” she smirked.

“Yeah, my legs are killing me though. I can’t wait until we land.” Alec saw that nobody was walking down the aisle, and stuck his legs out to stretch.

“Tell me about it, it’s the Lightwood blessing and curse!” Izzy threw her head back and laughed. The motion caused Simon, her boyfriend, to stir.

“Are we there yet?” he grumbled, eyes still closed.

“Almost.” Izzy replied. Simon had already fallen back asleep, evident by his soft snores. Izzy just rolled her eyes in endearment and put on her headphones.

Alec pulled out his tablet and pen. He twirled his pen around, deep in thought. The next couple of hours went by, and Alec became even more frustrated with each passing moment. He rubbed his eyes, leaned back in his seat and took a deep breath. Jace was still asleep, and a quick glance to the side also showed Izzy and Simon curled up together, fast asleep.

Jace, Izzy, Simon, and Alec were best friends and bandmates. Growing up, Alec and Izzy were classically trained in piano and violin. Being the rebellious one of the family, it didn’t take long for Izzy to discover rock music, and she fell in love with the bass guitar. With her endless pleading, she had convinced Alec to take up the guitar, and he ended up loving rock music much to their parent’s disappointment. Alec and Izzy both took a guitar class, and that’s where they had met Jace and Simon. Simon, albeit a bit socially awkward, was an incredible lead guitarist. They had discovered him while he was sitting in the corner of the classroom alone, shredding on his acoustic like it was nobody’s business. Jace, frankly was failing terribly at guitar, and it turned out that he was just taking it because he thought it would help him pick up girls. He did, however, love accompanying Alec and Izzy by slapping on the guitar as if it was a drum, only to be kicked out by the teacher. It didn’t take long to find out that Jace had been playing drums ever since he was young, and he was extremely talented. Alec’s voice was smooth and deep, and so it was by unanimous vote that he would be the lead vocalist. Him being the eldest and most organized, it was natural for him to become the band leader.

And this was how a weird mismatched bunch of kids got together to form Rock Solid Panda.

  
They started out playing at their school dances, then proceeded to win at the local battle of the bands. As they grew up, they luckily all made it into the Berklee College of Music and graduated with musical degrees, all the while playing at local bars to pay their bills. This was their first vacation together - a well earned graduation gift to themselves for completing their arduous college journey. They were currently headed to Japan, a place where they had all dreamed of going ever since their discovery of Japanese rock. Simon had been obsessed with manga and anime ever since he was a child, and he also mastered the Japanese language. Alec was relieved that at least one person in the group could help navigate and order food. Although he still had his doubts and worries about leaving such crucial jobs to Simon.

Alec felt a pressure on his shoulders, jolting him out of his thoughts. He turned and came face to face with Jace, whose head had rolled to the side, landing on his shoulders. Alec felt a blush creep up his neck and prayed that the younger man would not hear his thundering heartbeat. Jace whined in his sleep and nuzzled his head against Alec’s shoulders. Alec froze in position, afraid that any slight movement would jolt Jace out of his sleep and into a very awkward situation. Awkward for Alec that was, not Jace. Nothing was ever awkward with Jace. Jace was overtly confident, his boyish good looks catching the eyes of both me and women everywhere he went. He looked good and he knew it, and he always used it to his advantage to charm the entire world-Alec included.

Alec took a deep breath to calm himself down. Bad idea. This caused him to inhale a strong whiff of Jace’s cologne. It was intoxicating and caused his head to swim. He gently leaned back, watching the drummer snore softly, and slowly drift off to sleep as well.

“Aww man, first breath of fresh Japanese air!!” Simon exclaimed excitedly as he ran out the airport doors. “First touch of Japanese sidewalk!” He jumped up and down like a giddy schoolboy. Izzy rolled her eyes and dragged away to prevent more embarrassment. Jace brushed his blond hair back with one hand, and slung his backpack over his shoulder. His entire being sparkled in the sunlight, and Alec swallowed dryly. He wasn’t the only one that was affected, as a couple of girls standing nearby squealed in delight. Jace flashed his signature smile, and the girls were ecstatic. They whispered to each other, before shyly approaching them. Alec watched in wonder as the girls spoke to Jace in Japanese, their hands waving around animatedly. Within seconds, they had their phones out and Jace smoothly and casually took photos with them. Alec’s eyes further widened as the girls took out a pen and paper, and his jaw dropped as they gestured for Jace to sign an autograph. Jace looked over at Alec with a dopey grin and dropped a wink as he unabashedly signed huge autographs. Alec blushed and ducked his head, rubbing the back of his neck as he waited patiently for his bandmate. Suddenly the group of girls turned their attention to him.

“Together?” One of the girls asked, gesturing to her camera. Alec smiled and shook his head, declining politely. Jace slung his arm around his shoulders. “Come on, buddy, we wouldn’t want to disappoint these wonderful young ladies now, would we?” He looked at Alec, grinning from ear to ear. Alec got lost in those bright green eyes for a moment before shaking his head to clear it. _Stop it, Alec. Now is not the time._ His brain chided him. He smiled at the camera, and the girls squealed, snapping away excitedly.

“Wow! It really does happen like I read online!” Jace excitedly explained to Simon and Izzy as they were all piled up in the taxi. “Those cute Japanese girls wanted my autograph!”

Simon’s eyes widened. “Are you serious?”

“Yeah! They treated us like celebrities! It was kinda cool!” Jace beamed.

Izzy shoved him teasingly. “Don’t let it get to your head!”

Alec sat in the front seat, looking out the windows, watching the beautiful scenery blur by.

  
Magnus dusted himself off and hung up his stylist apron on the hook. A firm hand slapped him gently on the shoulder.  
“Otsukaresamadeshita.”

“Thanks Ragnor! Thanks for your hard work today too!” Magnus grinned at the brown-haired, squared jawed handsome man hanging up his apron.

A loud whoop sounded as two young men ran out of the change room, shoving each other as they raced to hang up their aprons. They all chuckled happily as they walked out of the salon, giving a quick wave goodbye to Aline, the secretary.

Magnus, Ragnor, the twins Rafael and Max, and Aline made up the team at The Flying Scissors. The Flying Scissors was the brainchild of Magnus and Ragnor, who were best friends since elementary school. They both grew up in Brooklyn and had a common interest in hairstyling. The two of them were inseparable, and both their dashing good looks created quite a stir in many female and male hearts wherever they went. Magnus was of Japanese and Dutch descent, born and raised in Brooklyn. He was always dressed fashionably, with impeccable makeup, a spiked faux hawk, and glitter. Lots and lots of glitter. Ragnor had the typical bad boy look, with leather jackets and blue jeans. The youngest of the group was the twins, Rafael and Max. They were identical in looks yet nothing alike in personality. Rafael was always getting into trouble, and dragging his younger by a minute twin with him. Full of energy, he was another crowd favourite with his boyish good looks. Both twins had blond hair, bright blue-green eyes, and dazzling smiles that were brighter than the sun. The four of them together always turned heads, and it was a no brainer that their salon had an almost cult-like following.

“See you guys tomorrow!” Magnus waved goodbye as they reached an intersection.

“What? Aren’t you coming out for drinks with us?” Max whined.

Magnus shook his head. “No, I’m having dinner with Camille tonight. Next time!”  
Ragnor scoffed. “I still don’t know what you see in her. She’s just using you to show off to her friends. She’s toxic for you.”  
Magnus glared at his best friend. “Ragnor, when have you ever approved of anyone I’ve dated?”

Ragnor shrugged. “Just looking out for you, man. You deserve better.”

“Next time’s on you then, payback for ditching on us tonight.” Rafael lightly punched Magnus on the shoulder. The four of them bid their goodbyes, and Magnus made his way to the neighbourhood Japanese curry restaurant.

Magnus juggled the takeout as he opened the door to Camille’s apartment. The apartment was dark, and it was evident that she wasn’t home.  
“Camille?” he called out. There was no answer as he took off his shoes and turned on the light. He placed the takeout on the small foldable table and pulled out his phone.

“Hellllloooo” Camille singsonged when she picked up.

“Camille? Where are you?” Magnus could barely make out his girlfriend’s voice over the loud music in the background.

“Where are you?” She asked coyly.

“I’m at your apartment and I got the curry that you wanted.”

“Oh, I don’t want curry anymore. I’m at Pandemonium with the girls. Why don’t you come here?” Camille laughed and whopped.

Magnus closed his eyes and pinched his nose. “No Camille, it’s a weekday, and I’ve just had a long day at work.”

“Urgh you’re so boring. Every day is work work work for you. Well, if you’re not coming here, I’m just going to have my own fun!” She huffed and hung up.

Magnus put his phone away quietly and looked at the takeout on the table. He grabbed his box, putting Camille’s in the fridge before heading out and back to his own apartment. He took a long shower, got rid of all the product in his hair, removed his makeup, and sat down to his lukewarm curry. His phone rang, and he sighed.

“Hello, Ragnor.” Magnus put on his most cheerful sounding voice.

“Camille’s here at Pandemonium. And she’s being friendly with every single male here.” Ragnor’s silent I told you so hung unspoken.

“Ragnor, when you said you were going out for drinks, I thought you guys were just going to an izakaya. what are you doing on a weeknight at Pandemonium? Shouldn’t you be home sleeping?”

“Magn-“

“It’s fine, I know she’s there, we just spoke on the phone. A little flirting never hurt anyone. You know me, it’s not like I refrain from some light flirting with people I meet. So why should Camille have to refrain?”

"Magnus, you and I both know she’s not lightly flirting. When are you going to put an end to this?” Ragnor said exasperatedly.

“Ragnor, why don’t you focus on your nonexistent love life, maybe go and find someone instead of focusing on my love life.” Magnus snapped.

Ragnor went completely silent and Magnus bit his lip.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean that. I take it back. It’s just, Camille is different. I feel something different from her than the others. We both have the same personality and we match each other so well.”

Magnus could hear Ragnor suck in a deep breath. “I just don’t see what’s so good about her. But you’re right, you do whatever you want to do. It’s your life and not mine. Just don’t come crawling heartbroken back to me.”

“Thanks, you old cabbage.” Magnus grinned. Ragnor huffed and hung up.

Magnus looked down at his now cold dinner. He sighed and picked it back up, putting it into the fridge. He took time to do his nighttime routine, put his headphones on, and laid down to bed.


	2. Flying Scissors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two worlds collide as Alec meets Magnus for the first time!

**CHAPTER 2 - FLYING SCISSORS**

“Alright so the first thing we are going to do is….”Izzy said excitedly as they were waiting for their lunch. Simon drummed his fingers on the table.

“GET A HAIRCUT!” she squealed, twirling her hair.

Jace groaned. “I thought we were going to go to see the life-sized Gundam, or drive go-karts on the streets!”

“We’ll do those later!! We can finally get Alec a nice hairstyle.” Izzy looked over at her older brother.

Alec ran his hand through his messy hair. “What’s wrong with my hair?” He asked, confused. The table fell silent.

“Anyways,” Izzy changed the subject. “Aline is doing a huge favour for us. The salon she works at is super prestigious and it’s booked months in advance! She was able to persuade her bosses to squeeze us in.”

“I heard that the salons here also do head massages while they wash your hair. So it’s not like the regular service we get at home.” Simon pipped up.

Jace's head snapped up. “Let’s hope we get a beautiful hairstylist who will do our hair then! Right, Alec?” A sly grin appeared on his face as he nudged Alec lightly in the ribs.

Alec swallowed a lump in his throat and gave a small smile. “Uh-right. Yeah.” He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. Their waitress arrived at the perfect moment, and everyone’s attention went straight to the food. Alec dug through his tempera, finding two pieces of shrimp and placed it onto Jace’s bowl. Jace beamed.

“Have I told you how much I love you, man?” Jace flashed Alec a wide smile, his eyes sparkling. Alec rolled his eyes, but he couldn’t stop the slight blush creeping up his neck as he turned back towards his own plate.

“Hey,” Simon complained, “How come you don’t share with me-Ouch!” He exclaimed when Izzy elbowed him hard.

Alec’s cheeks flared up, and he pretended to be busy eating, refusing to meet Izzy’s gaze. Jace, oblivious to what was going on, just roared in laughter at Simon. They finished the rest of their lunch and made their way to the train station. They all sat silently on the train as it was customary in Japan for transit riders to keep quiet, or whisper quietly amongst themselves. Jace fell asleep as soon as the train started moving. Simon, who sat beside Jace, put on his headphones and bobbed his head along to the music, while Izzy was engrossed in her cellphone. Alec put his headphones on and looked out at the scenery, finding inspiration for a new song. His phone buzzed and he pulled it out, seeing a message from Izzy. He glanced quizzically over at her, but she didn’t look up.

Alec’s cheek flared up when he opened a picture attachment of him and Jace on the airplane, his head snuggled on Jace’s shoulders, fast asleep. Izzy had the audacity to send a message along with the picture: “Cute!”

He whipped his head up and glared at Izzy, who looked up at him with a mischievous grin and winked.

He furiously typed a reply on his phone, ears still pink.

_A: What the heck, Izzy?_

_I: What?_

_A: Why are you taking creepy photos of us sleeping?_

_I: It’s cute. And come on, I know you’ll treasure that photo forever._

_A: And why would I do that?_

_I: It’s so obvious you like Jace, big bro._

Alec flushed crimson.

_A: I do not._

_I: Says you, who never once shared your favourite shrimp tempura with me growing up, but once you found out Jace liked shrimp tempura you gave him every single one of yours every time we go out for Japanese food._

_A: I only give it to him because you know how much he eats and he always complains that he never gets enough food!_

_I: Sure, whatever, big bro. Hurry up and put that photo as your lock screen._

_A: Shut up._

Alec put his phone away and closed his eyes, ignoring his sister’s teasing jabs at his ribs.

  
  
They reached the salon, and Alec took in the beautiful architecture that was so different from home. It was tucked in a quaint neighbourhood, and it wasn’t very eye-catching, but that was the beauty of Japanese design. Not overly bearing, it was simple and traditional with a hint of modern aesthetics.

Izzy opened the door and they all stepped inside. The interior of the salon was neat and tidy. To the left was a receptionist counter, and to the right was a sitting area with modern black leather couches and a glass coffee table. There were trophies and plaques lined along the brick walls. Compared to the traditional exterior, the interior had a grungy feel to it. There was a mixture of red brick and concrete along with a black and white tiled floor.

“Aline!!” Izzy ran towards the reception desk, hugging a dark-haired petite woman. The two hugged for a long time before Aline smiled upon the rest of them. Jace subtlety elbowed Alec’s ribs. 

“Wow, she’s super cute.” He whispered quietly.

“What’s so special about this place?” Simon asked, earning him an icy glare from Izzy.

“Well, these guys are all professional hairdressers, and they also have immense skills with their scissors. So you know like teppanyaki where they grill in front of you? These guys throw their scissors while cutting your hair. And, they’re also all models and have received many awards on the catwalk!” Izzy grinned and grabbed Aline’s hands. “You’re so lucky to be working with them all day!” She gushed.

“Our hairstylists are all fully experienced and trained. We’re super excited for all of you today, and thank you so much for coming from so far away! We are so honoured to have you here!” Aline bowed.

“Oh Aline, don’t be so formal! I have been dying to come here and we haven’t seen each other in what-10 years? It’s been too long!! I’m ready for a long-overdue catch-up!” 

“Shall we get started then?” Aline beamed. She walked everyone over to the salon area and sat everyone down. 

“I’m going to do Izzy’s hair. Anyone else who also prefers to have a regular cut as well? Some people do not like the idea of flying scissors over one’s head.” 

Simon raised his hand. “I definitely want to keep my head in one piece thank you very much.” Aline smiled. “Sure, I’ll do yours after.” 

Jace’s hand immediately went up. “Me too!” He flashed Aline his most dashing smile. 

Aline laughed. “Sure thing, I can’t do all three of you guys, so I’ll get Max to help you out. I assure you he is the most timid one and you will definitely enjoy your haircut!”

The look on Jace’s defeated face as he slumped into his chair earned a small snicker from Alec.

“Alec, what about you?” Izzy turned in her seat.

“I’m going to try the flying scissors.” He admitted sheepishly. They all gawked at him.

“What? You guys all said I needed a new hairstyle, and if I came all the way here just to do a conventional cut, well, what’s the point of Aline here getting us all in?”

Jace raised his eyebrows in amusement at Alec. “Smooth, buddy.” He mouthed.

Alec just shrugged and sank back down in his chair.

“They’re ready for you, boys.” Aline said as 4 gorgeous looking guys stepped out from the backroom, fixing their aprons.

Alec looked in the mirror. There seemed to be a leader, tall, and dressed in a studded black leather jacket. He was waving his hands, and everyone else was listening to him intently. Next stood a guy, just as tall, with long, blond hair with sparkling blue-green eyes. Beside him was another blond but his was curly. He also had blue-green eyes, and Alec realized they looked identical. Lastly, his eyes fixated on a shorter Asian man, who was still quite tall, with black hair gelled up in a faux hawk and dyed electric blue at the tips. Alec gaped as they locked eyes. He was pretty sure he stopped breathing for a second as his eyes widened. The man was beautiful. Alec swallowed as the Asian man was also looking at him with a burning gaze. He flushed and looked away, quickly glancing over at Jace and Simon to make sure no one saw.

The guy in the leather jacket came up to them. 

“Why hello hello, and welcome to The Flying Scissors. I have heard wonderful things from Aline as she begged me to save a spot for you guys today. My name is Ragnor and I’m the owner here. We have Rafael, Max, Magnus, and myself who will be at your service today. So let’s get you guys started with some shampooing.” Ragnor turned to Alec. “I hear you would like the unconventional haircut today?” Alec nodded. Ragnor smiled. “Good man, you won’t regret it!” Ragnor signaled for Max and Rafael and the two blonds stepped up. “Rafael here will take care of you.” He clapped a hand on Alec’s shoulder, and the long blonde haired man came up behind Alec. Alec’s heart dropped a little when he realized it wasn’t the Asian man - Magnus, that was going to cut his hair. Alec sighed. Even his name was beautiful. He chanced a glance in the mirror and saw Magnus leaning against the wall, arms crossed and staring right back at him. Alec sucked in a breath and looked down, his cheeks turning a slight pink.

The hair washing and massage were just as Simon described it. It was heavenly. Never had Alec gotten a head massage before, and he was quite addicted to it now. He closed his eyes, and relaxed his whole body. It had been a long time since he could relax, as he was constantly tense about one thing or another. Trying to keep the band focused, trying to come up with new songs, keeping everyone in line, the list was endless. He whisked the thoughts away and instead focused on the two hands massaging his scalp.

When they were done with the wash, Alec sat back down in his seat. His hair was now matted down on his forehead, and he casually looked in the mirror once again, searching for those gorgeous hazel eyes. The man was currently having a discussion with Ragnor. Alec turned his attention back to the blonde who was starting to comb through his mess of a hair. Rafael was combing and he got to a couple of knots. Alec flushed, embarrassed that he never took care of his hair much. Most of the time he just woke up and let his hair be, never giving much attention to it.

The young blonde made a face, then walked to the back. Alec watched him joke and laugh with Ragnor, then walk back towards him. Alec frowned.

Rafael picked up the comb again and started working through Alec’s hair. He sighed. “Dude, do you not ever comb your hair? There are so many knots to get through.” Alec’s cheeks flared up, and he saw out of the corner of his eye that Jace had looked over at him. Alec flushed a deeper crimson and fidgeted in his seat. He kept his attention on the mirror, and to his horror, Magnus was now also looking at him. He groaned on the inside. Great, now everyone in the whole salon knew he didn’t take care of his hair.

Rafael removed his comb and dragged his feet away. Alec could hear him grumbling the whole way.  
“Ugh, his hair is so hard to work with. Do I have to do it?” he whined. Alec looked down at his black salon coat, cheeks burning up.

When he looked back up in the mirror, he saw Ragnor in a heated discussion with Rafael, and Magnus was still looking at him. Magnus moved from where he was leaning, and walked towards the salon area. Ragnor and Rafael stopped their argument and looked on curiously. Alec quickly flitted his gaze down, his fingers fidgeting. He only looked up again when he felt light fingers in his hair. His breathing shallowed and his heart pounded in his chest as he looked up and saw Magnus standing just inches behind him. He felt Magnus’s comb snag on a knot, and Alec winced and looked away, embarrassed. Magnus didn’t say anything and just kept combing through patiently.

“What was with that guy? Someone’s obviously never heard of sexy bed hair.” Jace scoffed and Alec turned to him, giving a weak smile.

“Well, I think you look sexy with that bed hair. And with all those screaming girls every night, I’m sure they think the same.” Jace smiled his signature smile and winked. Alec’s eyes widened and he flushed a deep crimson. “Jace!” he hissed, quickly glancing at the mirror to see Magnus’s reaction. Magnus didn’t seem to be paying attention to their conversation as his eyebrows were furrowed in concentration. Alec took a deep breath and tried to relax as Magnus’s fingers skimmed lightly through his hair. The light touch of the hair stylist’s fingers, so expertly skilled and smooth, sent shivers down Alec’s spine. He was mesmerized, and also completely anxious at their close proximity. 

“So, where are you from?” Magnus suddenly asked. Alec groaned internally. Why did his voice also have to be so smooth and velvety?

“A-America.” He stuttered, and slapped himself mentally. _Smooth, Alec, real smooth._ When his eyes locked on Magnus’s hazel eyes, all coherent thought went straight out the window. He bit his lip and lowered his gaze downwards to prevent embarrassing himself even further.

Magnus couldn’t keep his eyes off of Mr. tall, dark, and handsome that was sitting in front of him. His hands expertly danced around the messy mop of hair, patiently getting out all the knots and kinks. He tried to make small talk with the young man, but he kept silent and Magnus didn’t want to overstep his boundaries. After all, he had to be professional and it was frowned upon for any of them to have any type of romantic connection with their customers. It was just bad for business. Casual flirting was ok, as long as they stayed professional and did not give any customers false hope. Ragnor really cracked down on them for that, and Magnus had to take a deep breath to focus. And plus, maybe the man wasn’t even interested. After all, most of these handsome men were straight. And this man obviously had many screaming girls at night.

He caught the man looking at him secretly in the mirror, only to cast his gaze elsewhere when he noticed that he got caught, his ears turning a delightful pink. Magnus found it all so endearing and gave him a false sense of hope. Grabbing his scissors, he started to swing them around his fingers, snipping here and there. He made it a show to even throw his comb up in the air and catch it, all the while still cutting away with his right hand. The familiar oohs and ahhhs could be heard, but he didn’t let that distract him. Now it was time for the main event. The reason why the salon was called Flying Scissors, was because they all trained exclusively on being able to throw their scissors and catch them, while keeping the flow of hair cutting. Magnus was by far the best at the flying scissor. It took him many years of training and accidents to get to where he was now, and he was proud of it. Proud that he could make a name for him and do something that others looked up to.

He glanced into the mirror to make sure everyone was looking - Magnus loved attention, so sue him- before attempting the throw. It was a terrible idea because once his eyes locked on those deep blue ocean eyes, he lost all focus and the scissors flew right out of his hand and clattered loudly onto the tile floor. He quickly bent down to pick it up, but the damage was done. The sharp sound of scissors dropping onto a hard tile floor was not something that could easily be dismissed. Magnus straightened up and continued cutting, pretending that nothing happened, but he knew all eyes were on him. He looked up into the mirror and saw sparkling blue eyes, looking at him in amazement and awe, along with a small smile of reassurance. Magnus’s heart bloomed in his chest, and a small smile betrayed him. This caused the younger man to widen his eyes and look down shyly, grinning from ear to ear. Magnus’s heart melted and it took all his self-control not to grin back like a teenage schoolboy with a crush. Surely this chemistry he felt for this stranger couldn’t be one-sided.

Alec blushed furiously, a smile dancing on his lips as Magnus smiled at him. His heart was beating a mile per minute, and he was completely drawn in. He couldn’t help but keep stealing glances at the glittery man, committing every part of him to memory.

Magnus’s fingers flew over his hair, and a style was starting to take place. A lock of hair fell into Alec’s eyes. Magnus leaned forward and gingerly tucked it back into place.

“Now, we can’t have your hair covering those beautiful blue eyes of yours,” he whispered quietly, his breath tickling Alec’s ear. Alec shivered, frozen to the spot. His breath hitched and he kept his attention on the mirror, his face slowly heating up. He fiddled with his fingers, glad the salon coat covered his sweating and shaking hands. He could smell the light cologne emanating from the Asian man, a mixture of sandalwood and citrus. Alec sighed internally. Magnus was perfect in every way with stunning good looks, and impeccable fashion sense, and way out of his league.

In no time, Magnus was finished and he removed the salon coat. In the half-hour of cutting, he had not learned any more about the stunning man in front of him. He flashed a bright smile, and the man stood up. Magnus sucked in a breath. My goodness was he tall, and built, with legs that could go on for miles. The man ducked his head, said a small thank you, and practically ran off to the couches in the sitting area. Magnus focused on cleaning up and prepping the station for the next customer. He chanced some glances at the tall man as he swept, committing everything about him to memory. When he finished up, he walked over to the back where Rafael was playing on his phone, and Ragnor was overlooking Max.

Rafael bumped him on the shoulder. “Dude thanks for taking over.”

“Rafael you have to learn to be more professional. We’re going to have a talk about this. You can’t keep prancing around customers and being picky.”

“I saw how you were eyeing him up, that’s why I gave him to you, Magnus. You’re welcome.” Rafael shot back.

Magnus rolled his eyes. “That’s not going to work on me, Rafael.”

Rafael shrugged his shoulders and gave him a mischievous grin.

Magnus shook his head. “I’m going on my break. And if you have nothing to do, go and sweep the floor.”He took off his apron and walked away. He glanced over at the young man sitting who was sitting on the couch and flipping through a magazine before walking out the doors and taking a breath of fresh air.

Magnus leaned against the glass windows, closing his eyes and enjoying the warm sun. He turned to the side, watching a couple walk by with a dog. His phone rang and he fished it out of his pockets. It was Camille.

“Yes, darling?”

“Where are you?” Camille demanded.

“I’m at work.” Magnus sighed.

“Why are you always at work? The girls and I are going shopping and I want you to come to hold my bags.”

“Camille, we’ve been through this before. I work until 7 pm. I can meet you after work.”

“Urgh, well I’ll just go with Sebastian, he said he’s free.”  
Magnus ran a hand through his hair, exasperated.

“Fine, do whatever you want.” Magnus hung up and turned off his phone. He rubbed his face and checked his watch. Sighing, he pulled open the salon doors and stepped back inside.

Rafael, the troublemaker, was nowhere to be seen. Magnus put his apron back on and started sweeping the floor. Aline and her friend were chatting away, and Max took over, finishing up for Aline.

Magnus walked up to the front doors, sweeping the front office area, subtlely eavesdropping on the handsome young man and his blond-haired friend’s conversation.

“Did you get some inspiration for any new songs yet, Alec?” The blond-haired asked.

So his name was Alec, Magnus thought. Very interesting name. Short for Alexander, perhaps?

Alec shook his head. He glanced up and locked eyes with Magnus. Alec froze like a deer in the headlights, and quickly recovered, glancing past him and around the salon. 

“This place is pretty cool. The interior is quite neat.” He stuttered.

“Yeah, it’s alright.” Jace shrugged, turning his attention back to his phone.

Alec fidgeted with his hands. There was no way he could go up and talk to Magnus without causing attention to himself. He had watched Magnus standing outside, talking with someone on the phone, looking quite unhappy. Alec sighed. Of course, how could a perfect man like Magnus possibly be single? It was most likely a boyfriend. Or a girlfriend. _Jeeze, you can’t even be certain he’s into guys,_ Alec’s brain chided him. Love, at first sight, doesn’t happen in real life. And it most definitely doesn’t happen with a complete stranger. He sank down into the couch, watching Magnus’s reflection in the windows, savouring each moment because he knew it was something that was just not meant to be.

Jace and Alec stood up when both Simon and Izzy were finished. Izzy squealed in delight as she took in Jace and Alec’s new hairstyle. 

“Guys, we are definitely rocking solid now!” She exclaimed. “I need to put this on our Instagram!” She whipped out her phone.

“I’ll take it for you guys, I hate being in photos anyway,” Ragnor suggested, holding his hand out.

“Thank you Ragnor!! Let’s get everyone in the photo!!” Izzy looked over at Aline, and Aline motioned for everyone to get together.

Alec, Jace, Simon, and Izzy took their usual spots for photoshoots. Simon and Izzy to the right, Alec in the middle, and Jace to the left. Everyone crowded up behind them. Ragnor signaled everyone to get a little closer, and they all pushed up closer to one another. Ragnor counted down, and Alec felt something push down lightly on his shoulders. The camera snapped, and all the staff hurried back to work as their next wave of customers had started to arrive. The salon was filled with excitement and squealing girls, and so Alec and his group quickly paid and got out of there.

The rest of their vacation went by quickly, and they all returned home, exhausted but ecstatic at the wonderful time they had in Japan. Things quickly went back to normal and they fell into routine again in no time. Alec started to songwrite again, and the band continued playing shows every night.

“I’ve got all the photos up on google drive!” Izzy called out one night. They all sat on Simon’s couch, and Izzy pulled the photo album up onto the big screen. There were many laughs as they went through photo after photo, reminiscing about their wonderful time in Asia.

Izzy suddenly stopped on the image of them at The Flying Scissors. “Oh, I have to send this to Aline!” She commented.

“I miss my haircut, it was so cool!” Simon said nostalgically.

“Mine was alright.” Jace shrugged, nonchalantly.

“Hey! Looks like you got quite chummy with that guy, Alec.” Izzy said, startling Alec out of his thoughts.

Alec swallowed, putting on a neutral face. “Huh?”

“Look! That guy who cut your hair has his arms around you.”  
  
Alec did a double-take and focused on the photo. Sure enough, there was a hand clasped on his shoulder, and the hand belonged to the person standing right behind him. Magnus. Alec’s mouth turned dry and his breathing shallowed.

“Y-yeah. I guess.” He stuttered, hoping his burning face didn’t betray him.

“Next!” Jace yelled, and Alec was glad the attention was now on a photo of them posing with Mickey in Tokyo Disneyland.

That night, Alec downloaded some photos of their trip onto his phone. And if he stayed up late looking at one photo, in particular, that was a secret he wasn’t willing to tell.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked the 2nd chapter!!! :)


	3. M for Magnus

_6 Months later_

“This is our last song for the night, and we’ve got a new one for everyone, so hope you guys like it!” Alec nodded at Jace, who started the beat, and everyone joined in.

_"Some say love is not for sinners  
_ _I believe that isn't true  
_ _'Cause when I was finished singing, love came down and showed me you  
_ _And you told me how to get there  
_ _So I tried to find a way  
_ _Then I ran into your garden, but I tripped on the gate  
_ _I tripped on the gate_

_What are you doing to me, I’m so into you  
And the hardest part is knowing that I’ll never follow through  
You’re slowly killing me, and I wish it wasn’t true  
Cuz I’m so into you” _

Alec sang, pouring his entire heart into the song. The crowd went wild, applauding with fervour when the song ended. He gave a quick thank you, and they all walked off backstage.

“Great show tonight, everyone!” Jace beamed, slapping Alec on the back.

“Looks like the new song was a hit!” Izzy said excitedly as she gave Alec a tight hug.

Simon fist-bumped Alec. “Want me to help you put away M?” He nodded to Alec’s guitar.  
  
Alec thought for a moment before shaking his head. “Thanks, Simon, I think I’ll do a bit more writing with it tonight.”

“It’s got an amazing sound. I can’t wait to hear the other songs you write with it. Great choice, Alec.” Simon beamed and they all headed off to pack their own gear. Jace made his way to flirt with all the fans, as luckily his drums were always left on the stage. Moving it back and forth every night would be a headache that nobody wanted to deal with. When they got their gear packed, they piled into Simon’s van and made their way home. They all lived together in one house, and it was a wonder how they manage to see each other 24/7 without much conflict. The road was not easy to get to where they were now, but it all helped when each and every member had strengths and weaknesses that complimented one another.

Alec made his way to his room, bidding goodnight to the others. All their rooms were soundproofed, custom-built so they could all write music or practice in their own rooms. Alec pulled out his guitar, running his hand down the fretboard and across the smooth and glossy body.

He had bought the guitar a couple of months ago while they were out browsing at the local music store. There was a black Ibanez with an electric blue pickguard hanging on the display, and Alec fell in love with it the moment he saw it. Half a year had gone by since their trip to Japan, but Alec still couldn’t get Magnus off his mind. He knew it was quite silly to have an infatuation on a complete stranger, but yet he had never felt so strongly about someone before. People say love at first sight exists, and Alec didn’t know if it was just something in fairytales, but his feelings were so strong that even he couldn’t deny it.

After he bought the guitar, the songs just kept coming. He kept a lot of songs hidden from the band, songs that portrayed his feelings about a certain spiked hair glittery young man. It was raw, full of emotion, full of vulnerability, and it was also a secret he would keep forever. He couldn’t possibly talk to Izzy about it, as it didn’t make sense how he could be so obsessed with someone that he only said one word to. The band would just laugh at his foolishness. The whole thing seemed foolish to him as well. So he kept those songs stashed away in his bedroom drawer.

When Simon had asked him what he was going to name the guitar, because Simon had a crazy obsession with naming all his guitars after movie characters, Alec just told him, “M”.

“What does it stand for?” Simon had asked curiously.

Alec had shrugged. “Just thought it sounded mysterious and cool.”

“Like M from Charlie’s Angels right?” Simon had said excitedly, nodding in approval.

“Yeah, just like that.” And with that, Simon had smiled and the topic was never brought up again.

_Looks like you will always be my muse, Magnus._ Alec thought to himself as he played a couple of progressions. He looked out the bedroom window, the full moon brightly lighting up the clear night sky. He closed his eyes as he let his feelings course through his entire body. Picking up his pen and notepad, he began to write.

_“I stare up at the stars_

_I wonder just where you are_

_You feel a million miles away”_

“Alex!”

Magnus’s head whipped towards the sitting area. An older, blond gentleman in a business suit stood up and walked towards the salon chairs. He sighed, kicking himself mentally at his irrational behaviour. It had been more than half a year already, and still, Magnus would catch himself thinking of the young man with bright blue eyes. He shook himself free of these thoughts, and welcomed his customer into the chair, throwing his attention back into work.  
The workday ended quickly, and Magnus walked home slowly, looking up at the clear night sky. Alec’s face had haunted him all day, and there was nothing he could do to stop thinking about him. It was just a silly infatuation, but yet the feeling he had felt 6 months ago was just as alive as ever, burning through his entire body.

He picked up his phone, fiddling it in his hands, contemplating before dialing.

“Hey Magnus, what’s up?” Came Aline’s cheerful voice through the phone.

“Hey Aline, sorry to bother you so late. How have you been?”

“Wonderful, Magnus, and how about you and the guys? Business is still good?”

“Yes, it is, we all miss you, though.”

Aline had quit The Flying Scissors once she got accepted to study in Chiba. It was a bittersweet moment as she was there from the very beginning. But, it was all of Aline’s hard work that got them to where they were today. She spent a lot of time and energy to make sure they all were able to peruse their dreams, so it was time to let her go and explore her own passions.

“Aline, remember a while back you had friends who came from the states to get their hair done?” Magnus asked cautiously.

“Yes, you mean Izzy?”

“Tall, dark hair, beautiful and charming? She came with three other guys?”

“Yeah! She came with her bandmates. Wow, you’ve got a great memory, Magnus!” Aline mused.

“Well, there was a customer today that came in from the states, and it reminded me of your friends. Do you still chat with her? I didn’t know they had a band. Do you know their band name?” Magnus asked, trying to sound casual.

“Wow, that’s so sweet of you to think of me, Magnus! Sadly I got a new phone and I lost her number. And well, you know how I don’t go on social media, so I actually haven’t been in contact with her for a while. Last time we chatted she was still living in Brooklyn. She did say her band plays every other night at one of the bars, but sorry I can’t remember where. I think the band name was something about a panda. Maybe you could look it up online?”

Magnus sucked in a breath. Of course, Alec had to be from Brooklyn. Only life would do things like this. “That’s okay, biscuit, you’ve been most helpful. Thank you for everything!”

“Anytime, Magnus!! I have to get to bed, I have school early tomorrow! Don’t be a stranger! Let’s chat again soon!”

“Goodnight, Aline, take care of yourself!”

Magnus put his phone away, only to have it buzz a second later. He pulled it out and saw Camille’s name on the caller ID.

“Magnus, I applied for a new modeling competition. It’s a couples competition so we have to go together. Make sure you’re still keeping fit. We leave in a couple of months. You better be ready, I can’t have you dragging me down.” Camille’s shrill voice sounded from the phone.

"Okay, where is it being held?” Magnus asked tiredly.

“Your hometown. Brooklyn.” And without further comment, Camille hung up the phone.

Magnus stared at his phone. _That’s right. Camille is his girlfriend. Camille is who he is meant to be with_. _This childlike fantasy should stay as just a fantasy and not reality. But why oh why did fate have to be so cruel?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyrics from this chapter belong to: 
> 
> Trip by HEDLEY  
> Tongue Tied by FABER DRIVE


	4. It's Fashion Baby

_A couple of months later_

  
Max and Rafael were dancing with their partners, leaving Ragnor, his wife Catarina, and Magnus sitting in silence while they watched on.

“So, Camille ditched you again.” Ragnor started. Catarina gave him a nudge, giving him a warning look.

“She has to prepare for tomorrow’s show. You know, it’s just worse if I’m in the area when she’s stressed out.” Magnus took a sip of his drink.

“It must be nice to be back home after so long, Magnus.” Catarina cut in before Ragnor could speak.

Magnus gave a small smile. “A lot has changed, but yes, it is quite nice to see what’s new and see what’s still the same.”

There was a small wail of feedback, as the DJ made an announcement.

“Well, that’s it for me tonight, folks. I hope you all have a wonderful evening, and now I will turn the music over to some pretty talented guys. Everyone, give it up for Rock Solid Panda!” The crowd went ecstatic.

Magnus downed his drink, looking at his phone. Ragnor and Catarina had made their way to the dance floor, leaving Magnus alone in the booth.

“Hello everyone, we’re Rock Solid Panda. For those who don’t know us, my name is Alec, and we have here Simon on lead guitar, Izzy on bass, and Jace on drums. Thank you for coming and we hope you all enjoy our set tonight!”

Magnus’s head snapped up. His eyes focused on a tall, messy, dark-haired man dressed in a black leather jacket and dark blue jeans standing in the spotlight. Slung on his shoulder was a dazzling black and blue electric guitar. Magnus’s mouth went dry, and his heart pounded wildly in his ears. His head swam as he felt his whole body go numb, not believing his eyes.  
  
The song started and Alec’s voice flowed through the noisy crowd. Magnus stared, mesmerized. Alec’s voice was deep and so full of emotion. There was no hint of shyness, as Alec naturally took control of the crowd. His stage presence was electric, captivating Magnus. The whole world fell away, as Magnus kept his eyes trained on the person that he didn’t think he would see again. The same stranger who stole his heart without even knowing it.

Ragnor and Catarina came back to the booth to take a break, and Magnus shook himself out of his trance.

“This live band’s pretty good.” Ragnor commented.

Magnus just nodded, his eyes turning back towards the stage.

“And now, I’ll pass the stage over for a little B and D with the beautiful Izzy and Jace!” Alec announced. He placed his guitar down on the stand and smiled at the crowd before heading off the stage.

Magnus stood up, his eyes never leaving Alec’s retreating form.

“B-bathroom.” He stuttered as Ragnor looked at him quizzically.

Magnus made a beeline towards the back of the bar, pushing sweating dancing bodies aside. He spotted Alec, surrounded by a bunch of girls, all posing and asking for his autograph. The closer he got towards the singer, the more anxious he got and he slowed down. _What are you going to say to him? Hello, remember me? I cut your hair in Japan._ His brain chided him. That’s right. Only he had this one-sided infatuation with this stranger. What if Alec didn’t even remember who he was? He would just make a fool of himself. Magnus watched as Alec flashed smile after smile at the girls. He watched as the singer ran a hand through his tousled brown hair, earning him squeals from all around. He took one more look at Alec, sucked in a deep breath, and turned away.

Alec excused himself from the screaming fans and headed towards the bathroom. Walking by, he caught a familiar scent in the air. He breathed in deeply, his eyes widening as his brain recalled the smell of sandalwood and citrus. He spun his head around, searching the crowd for the owner of that familiar cologne. His eyes raked the dancing crowd, looking for any signs of a faux hawk, or glitter. His heart was thumping wildly, and it dropped in heavy disappointment when he realized it was all just his imagination. Alec mentally kicked himself. _Get it together, Alec. It’s a common cologne that people have. Stop pining over someone who doesn’t even know you exist._

Jace and Izzy’s solo ended, and Alec got back onto the stage. He called the band over, waving them to take a break.

“I’m going to try out a new song, I want to do it acoustic though. You guys take a break.” Alec grabbed his acoustic and moved the stool towards the microphone.

With shaking hands, he put the guitar strap over his shoulders and looked out into the crowd. His eyes continued searching, scanning for a familiar face. He took a deep breath and sang.

_“And I'd give up forever to touch you_

_'Cause I know that you feel me somehow_

_You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be_

_And I don't want to go home right now_

_  
And all I can taste is this moment_

_And all I can breathe is your life_

_And sooner or later it's over_

_I just don't wanna miss you tonight”_

Alec poured all his emotion into the song. The crowd had started a slow dance, some waving their lit phones into the air. The bar had gone silent, the crowd listening intently as Alec sang. Alec had given up on searching the crowd, instead choosing to throw himself into the song.

Magnus stopped cold when Alec had started singing again. He watched as the younger man searched the crowd as if looking for someone, his face falling slightly as his brows furrowed. It was quickly replaced however by a neutral expression as he started to sing. The song sent a shiver down Magnus’s spine, and the amount of raw emotion that he could hear in Alec’s voice caused his own heart to tighten. Magnus’s phone vibrated in his hand, and Camille’s name on the caller ID jolted him harshly back into reality. He took one more look at Alec on the stage, sighed, and walked out of the bar.

Alec woke up the next day, restless. He had not slept well, his dreams filled with soft hazel brown eyes, haunting his very being.  
  
“Hurry up, we’re going to be late!” Izzy squealed as she ran past him.

They all piled into the van, and Alec was not really certain where they were going. Izzy had a surprise for them today, saying she had scored tickets to an event, dragging them all along. They parked at the convention hall, and upon entering, Alec groaned.

“A model fashion show, Izzy?” Jace looked at Alec, his face portraying the same emotion. “You dragged us all out here for this? And it’s a couples thing too, so it’s not like there’s hot single models here either.” He pulled a face as he read the poster hanging on the wall.

Izzy rolled her eyes at Jace, her enthusiasm not thwarted at all by his comment. She linked her arms with Simon, and they all lined up to get in, Jace grumbling the whole time beside Alec.

The hall was filled with excitement and buzz, with people dressed in impeccable fashion milling about. Flashes were going off every second, and Alec felt extremely underdressed. He sank low in his seat, thankful that they were situated in the back near the exit.The room dimmed and the show began.

Alec watched as the show progressed, not really understanding why people chose to wear such elaborate outfits. He did, however, enjoy how professional each pair of models were, and understood how much hard work it took to look as good as they did. He looked over at Jace, who was busy trying to catch the attention of the girl who sat across from them. Alec grinned and shook his head. He turned his attention back to the stage and his entire body froze.

A young gentleman, dressed in a black gothic brocade tailcoat appeared in the spotlight. He had a faux hawk with blue tips and glitter. His hazel brown eyes were lined with kohl, and he walked the catwalk as if he owned it. Beside him was a beautiful woman with long flowing black hair, dressed in a gothic Victorian style petticoat, carrying an umbrella. She was just as stunning as her partner. They walked, arm in arm, down the catwalk, and gave a stunning pose.

Magnus grabbed ahold of one of Camille’s legs and dipped her. He pulled his face close to hers, foreheads touching in a loving manner as she turned her face to the crowd, pulling up her hands and flashing the diamond on her finger. The crowd roared, and the cameras flashed. People were standing up in their chairs to get a closer look at the shiny rock. Magnus pulled her back upright and they struck another pose before heading back.

Alec’s mouth turned dry and his heart sank when he saw the shiny diamond glinting in the limelight. His knuckles turned white as he gripped the bottom of his chair to keep them from shaking. _Of course, he’s straight. And engaged. You actually thought something would happen between you two?How foolish of you to think that he would give up his life for you. How foolish of you to fall head over heels over someone who doesn’t even know who you are._ His chest tightened, and he felt like he couldn’t breathe.

“And now, the winner of this year’s model show goes to...Magnus and Camille!” The crowd roared and people stood up and clapped.

Once again Magnus and Camille took to the stage. They walked, hand in hand, smiling and waving at the crowd. They were awarded a set of medals and a plaque. The crowd continued clapping as Camille dipped Magnus and planted a sensual kiss on him.

Alec watched on, his chest constricting with each passing moment. When he saw Magnus’s mouth on Camille’s, his heart shattered. His eyes glossed over, and he was thankful that the dim lighting in the hall hid his emotions from the rest of his bandmates.

“Come on, my friend gave us backstage passes, let’s go! I really want to get autographs!!” As the show ended, Izzy dragged them to the back door, where a line up of eager fans waiting to see their favourite male models stood. The doors opened and they all filed into another room, cameras still flashing about. Jace seemed to be chatting up a storm with the fiery red-haired girl from the table, and Simon was busy helping Izzy take photos. Alec hung back, leaning against the back wall, watching. His eyes wandered, subconsciously looking for a familiar face. It didn’t take long for the screaming fans to announce the arrival of Magnus and Camille. The appearance of the glittery man again did not fail to cease Alec’s breathing. His breath hitched when he saw Magnus’s brilliant smile. Magnus placed an arm around Camille’s waist, and they walked towards the fans, Camille placing her hand on Magnus’s chest, showing off the shiny ring. Alec was brought back to reality when the light glinted off the engagement ring. He closed his eyes and turned away, politely excusing himself to the security guard as he left the room.

Magnus smiled at the crowd, feeling the energy of all the fans shoving pens and papers for their autographs. Camille enjoyed all the attention, and Magnus accompanied her. His eyes landed on a familiar figure in the distance. A slim figured young lady with long, flowing black hair, and beautiful eyes. She turned and Magnus recognized who it was. Izzy. The nerdy guy standing beside her Magnus also recognized as the lead guitarist from last night. The drummer with blond surfer hair appeared and whispered something to Izzy. Magnus’s eyes widened. With three familiar faces, the only person missing was Alec. His eyes frantically searched the crowd for any signs of the brown-haired singer. There was movement at the back door, and he caught sight of a tall figure leaving. Alec.

Without further thinking, Magnus excused himself hastily and made his way out the door. He looked left and right, eyes landing on a figure in the distance with a black bomber jacket on. Magnus ran.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyrics in this chapter is from:  
> Iris by GOO GOO DOLLS


	5. Say Something

Alec walked with his head down, hands tucked into his jacket. A hand tapped him on the shoulder from behind, shaking him out of his thoughts.

“Excuse me.” A voice rang out uncertainly.

Alec turned around and came face to face with Magnus. His breath caught, and his eyes widened, but he quickly put on a neutral expression.

“Yes?” Alec’s voice cracked. He coughed. “May I help you?” He feigned puzzlement.

“Do you remember me?” Magnus asked, his eyes searching Alec’s.

Alec’s heart thundered in his chest and he hoped that the young Asian man standing in front of him would not hear it.

He shook his head. “Sorry, I think you’ve got the wrong person.” Alec plastered on an apologetic smile before turning away. His entire body screamed at him to turn back but he forced himself to keep walking. It took all his self-control not to turn back and look.

  
Magnus watched as Alec walked away. He felt a pang in his chest as he looked helplessly at the retreating figure.He wanted to run after him, but there was no point. It was evident that his feelings for Alec were unrequited - the man didn’t even know he existed. His shoulders slumped, defeated as he turned around and walked back to the conference hall.

“Where have you been, Magnus?” Camille grabbed him as soon as he walked in. “We’re supposed to take couple photos.” she hissed. The rest of the day was just a blur to Magnus. By the time they reached the hotel room, Magnus was exhausted both mentally and physically.

Camille’s phone rang and she went into the bathroom. Magnus flopped down onto the bed, rubbing his eyes. He felt like he just closed his eyes when Camille came back out of the bathroom.

“Magnus, Sebastian just promised me an even bigger diamond.” She scoffed. “We’re over. I can’t believe you got me this puny little thing.” She flashed him a look of disapproval. “I’m so disappointed in you.”

Magnus got up and wordlessly packed all his suits into the suitcase.

“You’re not going to say anything?” Camille rolled her eyes. “Pathetic.”

Magnus opened the hotel room door and slammed it shut. He walked down the hallway and knocked on Ragnor’s door. Ragnor opened it, saw Magnus’s luggage, grabbed it, and put it inside. Magnus gave a weak smile and gestured that he would go for a walk. Ragnor patted him on the shoulder and nodded. Magnus stepped out into the chilly Brooklyn. He walked with no sense of direction, letting his mind clear. He stopped and looked up at a familiar building with neon lights. With a cruel stroke of fate, his legs had brought him to the pub. Magnus sighed and went inside. He went straight to the bar, and ordered shots. A lot of shots.

Alec grabbed his acoustic, clutched his song list, and made his way up to the stage. He had told the rest of the band that he wanted to play solo tonight by trying out more acoustic songs. It was a rare occurrence but with the amount of positivity he received the other night with his acoustic set, everyone agreed and let Alec play solo.

“Good evening everyone. I’m Alec, from Rock Solid Panda. It’s just me tonight since I’ve decided to do an unplugged version of some fan favourites.Hope you guys enjoy.”

Alec strummed the opening chords and cleared his throat.

_  
“You must think that I'm stupid_

_You must think that I'm a fool_

_You must think that I'm new to this_

_But I have seen this all before_

_  
I'm never gonna let you close to me_

_Even though you mean the most to me_

_'Cause every time I open up, it hurts_

_So I'm never gonna get too close to you_

_Even when I mean the most to you_

_In case you go and leave me in the dirt"_

Alec closed his eyes and took a deep breath. His voice cracked but he ignored it.

_"But every time you hurt me, the less that I cry_

_And every time you leave me, the quicker these tears dry_

_And every time you walk out, the less I love you_

_Baby, we don't stand a chance, it's sad but it's true_

_I'm way too good at goodbyes_

_(I'm way too good at goodbyes)_

_I'm way too good at goodbyes_

_(I'm way too good at goodbyes)”_

Magnus knocked his drink back. He kept his eyes focused in front, not turning around to look when he heard Alec’s voice on the stage. He laughed to himself bitterly, scoffing at the irony of the song and how it portrayed exactly what he was feeling. He raised his hand at the bartender and ordered another shot.

Alec finished a couple more songs. The night was ending, and he was down to his last song.

“This is my last song for the night. Thank you guys for all your support, you’ve been wonderful. This last song is a new song, and it’s about heartbreak, it’s about a love that ended before it even started.”

Alec’s fingers shook as he took a drink of water. He looked out into the crowd, and everyone was staring back at him in anticipation. He took a deep breath and sang.

_“Say something, I'm giving up on you_

_I'll be the one, if you want me to_

_Anywhere, I would've followed you_

_Say something, I'm giving up on you  
  
_

_And I will swallow my pride_

_You're the one that I love_

_And I'm saying goodbye_

_  
Say something, I'm giving up on you_

_And I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you_

_And anywhere, I would have followed you_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh say something, I'm giving up on you”_

Alec’s eyes were watery but he blinked the unshed tears away. He gave a smile, thanked the crowd, and walked backstage. He headed straight for the bar. Alec was not much of a drinker. He had the occasional beer when they went out but he never had strong liquor or shots. He took a look around the bar table. Being a weeknight, there weren’t a lot of people still out drinking. He put his head in his hands and sighed.

Magnus watched as Alec sat down at the far end of the bar and glance around. He pulled up his hoodie, sinking down in his seat to be as inconspicuous as possible. He put his head down, watching Alec through the corner of his eye. 

Alec looked up puzzled when the bartender slid him a shot.

“Courtesy of that gentleman over there.”

Alec looked in the direction that the bartender nodded to, and saw a greasy guy give him a sly grin. Alec just nodded his head awkwardly in a silent thanks but didn’t pick up the drink. He fiddled with the latch on his guitar case, resting his head on the hard plastic.

“The drink not to your liking?” a voice came up behind him. Alec turned and saw that the same greasy guy had sat down beside him. He reeked of alcohol and Alec shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

“Come on pretty boy, I guarantee you’ll feel a lot better after drinking this.” the man, who seemed to be a lot older than Alec, pushed the shot into his hands.

“Thanks for this, but I don’t drink.” Alec moved his hands away.

“Don’t be shy.” The intoxicated man slung an arm over Alec and pushed his face close to him. Alec froze, panic rising. His hands gripped his guitar case, ready to use it as a weapon.

  
Magnus watched, his hands tightening on his shot glass. He forced himself to stay sitting as he watched the scenario unfold. _Alec can hold his ground. He doesn’t need you to protect him. He doesn’t even know who you are._ Once the drunken man made a move on Alec though, Magnus couldn’t sit still. He stood up and his hands tightened into fists, striding over.

“There you are, darling. I’ve been looking all over for you. And you sir, what do you think you’re doing?” Magnus grabbed Alec’s guitar case, wrapped an arm around the taller man’s waist, pulled Alec off the barstool, and towards him. He flashed a furious glare over at the greasy man, and the man withdrew his arm.

Alec suddenly got pulled out of his seat and his nostrils filled with the sweet smell of sandalwood and citrus. In a blur, he was guided out the bar and out into the empty street. The mysterious stranger let go of Alec, and he instantly missed the warmth. The stranger had his face covered by a hoodie, and Alec rubbed the back of his neck.

“U-um, thank you. For that. Back um in the bar.” He stuttered.

The hooded stranger turned his face away from Alec. “Here’s your guitar back. You write good songs.” Alec reached for the guitar and he felt an electric shock as their fingers brushed. The scent of sandalwood and citrus once again filled the air, and Alec’s eyes widened.

“Why-why did you help me?”

The shorter man didn’t say anything. He turned, and keeping his head down, sent Alec a wave as he started down the empty sidewalk.

“Wait…” Alec said quietly. His fingers shook as he gripped his guitar case. “Wait, M-Magnus.” he choked out.

Magnus stopped in his tracks. Had he heard wrong? Yes, he must have. Shaking his head, he continued walking.

“M-Magnus.” Alec ran over, grabbing lightly at the retreating man’s arm.

Magnus stopped when he felt Alec’s strong yet gentle hands on his arm. He turned around and their eyes met. Alec’s bright blue eyes widened and he gulped.

Magnus slowly lifted his hands up to remove his hood. He raised his head up. “Hello, Alexander.” he said softly.

Alec’s breath hitched as he heard his full name fall from the glittery man’s lips. His eyes searched Magnus’s, and his mouth went dry.

“So you do remember me, Alec.” Magnus smiled softly.

“Y-you, you remembered me.” Alec stuttered. He absentmindedly rubbed the back of his neck, lowering his head to cover up his blush.

Magnus reached up and brushed a lock of hair out of Alec’s face. Alec’s heart pounded as he looked up into Magnus’s eyes.

“Of course, with beautiful eyes like yours, how could I forget?”

Alec flushed. He looked down at the sidewalk, his face burning. “I haven’t forgotten you either.” He said softly, a shy smile dancing on his lips. He heard Magnus’ breath hitch. Magnus reached up and touched Alec’s cheek. Alec instinctively leaned into the touch and felt the cool rings on Magnus’s fingers against his heated cheeks. Rings. That’s right. Rings. Magnus is engaged. Alec flinched away, his face burning with embarrassment.

Magnus lowered his hand, a hurt expression flickered across his face.

“W-where’s your fiancé?” Alec stuttered, refusing to look at Magnus’s eyes.

“Oh that was just for show. She’s not really my fiancé. She was my girlfriend up until an hour ago when she kicked me out of the hotel.”

Alec felt hope bloom up in his chest, but he suppressed his feelings. As much as he was smitten by this gorgeous man in front of him, he still knew absolutely nothing about Magnus. Sure, he had pined for him for more than half a year, but this was all new to him, and he didn’t know what to do. As much as he dreamed about meeting Magnus, he never thought that the man of his dreams literally, would be standing right in front of him.

“Oh..” was all Alec could say.

Magnus looked at him in wonder, eyes crinkling as he smiled. Alec could do nothing else but stare, entranced.

“May I walk you home, Alexander?”

Alec nodded. They walked silently, Alec’s heart pounding wildly in his chest. Every so often their shoulders would brush, and Alec would freeze. His breathing was shallow and he felt like he was going to pass out from nervousness.

Magnus felt his entire body buzz with excitement. He was thankful for the darkness of night because he was most definitely grinning like a teenage schoolboy with a crush. He felt Alec’s anxiety and nervousness, and he himself mirrored the same feelings.

“So, tell me more about yourself.” Magnus turned towards the taller man, eyes soft.

“U-um.. Well, I don’t know how you know, but my full name is Alexander..but no one calls me that.. most people call me Alec.”

“My apologies, Alec. It was just a guess on my part. I’m sorry if I’ve made you feel uncomfortable.”  
  
“No-no,” Alec looked over at Magnus. “I-“ his ears turned slightly pink, “I don’t mind it when you call me Alexander. It- it sounds… good.” Alec’s eyes widened, and he flushed in embarrassment, looking away.

Magnus smiled, placing a reassuring hand on Alec’s shoulders.

“I think it is a wonderful name, Alexander.”  
  
Alec shivered at the warmth of Magnus’s hands on his shoulders, along with Magnus’s velvety voice. Everything about Magnus made him feel like he was walking on cloud nine.

“Your name is quite ma-magical.” Alec stuttered. He mentally kicked himself. _Magical? What does that even mean?_

Magnus chuckled and Alec thought that was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard.

In no time, they reached Alec’s house. “Um, do you um, want to come inside?”

“I think it might be a bit too late. I don’t want to be a bother.” Magnus smiled warmly.

Alec’s face fell in disappointment. “Oh, yeah, you’re right. Um, okay.” He stood his ground, reluctant to say goodbye. Magnus clasped his hands. “Well, I should get going. Have a wonderful evening, Alexander.” He turned to leave.

“W-wait!” Without a second thought, Alec reached out and grabbed Magnus’s arm.

Magnus stopped, surprised. Alec took a deep breath. “You can stay here if you want, we have a spare bedroom if you don’t have anywhere to go and you don’t have to if you don’t want to, I am a stranger after all.” He rambled, letting it all out in one breath.

Magnus looked at him, bewildered.

Alec flushed. “Ne-never mind, that was a stupid idea, yeah. Um, I’ll just go in now.”

He let go of Magnus’s arm, embarrassment creeping up his neck.

Magnus grabbed ahold of Alec’s retreating hand. “Alec, I would love to, if you’d have me.” He said softly, his eyes watching Alec’s.

“Yes. I want you.” Alec blurted out. His cheeks went red and his eyes widened. “To stay-um, that is if you uh-wanted to.” Alec turned away, fumbling with the keys in his pocket. _Oh this was so embarrassing._

Magnus smiled to himself as he watched Alec become a stuttering mess. Alexander was too precious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyrics in this chapter are from:  
> Too Good at Goodbyes - SAM SMITH  
> Say Something - A GREAT BIG WORLD, CHRISTINA AGUILERA


	6. Fated To Love You

Alec opened the door and a voice called out.

“Alec, is that you?”

“Yes Izzy, I’m back. And we have a guest.” Alec paled, he had been so caught up with Magnus that he did not think about how he was going to explain this to the rest of his bandmates.

“Alec brought someone home? Finally! It’s about time he gets slayed!” Jace’s voice rang through the entire house. As if Alec’s face couldn’t get any hotter, he felt like a pizza in an oven right about now.  
  
Izzy, Jace, and Simon all came out to the living room.

“Guys, this is Magnus. Magnus, this is Izzy, Jace, and Simon.”

“Where have I seen you before?” Izzy questioned, peering at Magnus.

“I’m from Japan, I work at the Flying Scissors, I’m a friend of Aline’s. You guys came to my salon about half a year ago.” Magnus introduced himself.

Izzy’s eyes widened in recognition. “Oh! Hello again!!!! I’ve lost contact with Aline ever since Jace here made me drop my phone into the pool.” She glared at the blonde. Jace just shrugged.

“Well, welcome to our humble abode! I didn’t know you and Alec kept in touch!” Izzy directed a puzzled look at her brother.

“Oh, well just a weird turn of events, I stumbled into the bar that you guys were playing at, and I remembered pretty boy over there and well, here I am.” Magnus twirled his hands in the air dramatically.

"Well, I guess I am hard to forget.” Jace piped up. Everyone stared at him.

“I wasn’t talking about you,” Magnus scoffed. “I was talking about Alexander.”

Izzy’s eyebrows shot to her hairline as she looked over at Alec, a teasing smile appearing. Alec gave her a stern look. Jace looked baffled and Simon was just confused. As always.

“Well, make yourself at home, Magnus. Oh and, I’ll have to get Aline’s contact from you before you leave!” Izzy smiled and excused herself. She dragged Jace and Simon out of the living room and Alec was once again left alone with Magnus.

“I guess I’ll give you a tour? It’s not much though..” Alec started.

“It’s wonderful, Alexander. Your bandmates are all so friendly. I think Izzy and I will get along just fine.” Magnus smiled.

“Don’t mind Izzy. She’s mischievous, just like all little sisters are.” Alec huffed.

“Oh, she’s your sister!” Magnus exclaimed. “I see the resemblance now, it looks like beauty does run in the family.” He dropped Alec a glittery wink, and Alec gulped, his face turning beet red.

“U-um this is the band practice room.” Alec changed the topic, opening the door to the practice room. The soundproofed room had a complete drum set, microphones, and guitars lined up on a stand. Magnus whistled as he walked in, taking in the incredible sight before him. His eye caught a guitar on one of the stands. He walked towards it.

“May I?” He gestured to the guitar. Alec nodded, rubbing the back of his neck.

Magnus picked up the black and blue Ibanez. “It’s beautiful.” he breathed out, hands sliding along the neck of the guitar.

“T-thanks.” Alec smiled shyly, his hands fidgeting. He mentally captured the sight before him. What was more beautiful, he thought, was Magnus standing in front of him, holding onto his most beloved guitar.

“HEY ALEC HAVE YOU SEEN MY-“ Simon burst into the room, startling Alec out of his thoughts.

“Oh sorry, I didn’t know you were still here.” Simon gave an apologetic salute to Magnus. “Wow that guitar looks good on you too, it matches your hair.” Simon gestured his hands animatedly.

Alec coughed. “Yes Simon, what were you looking for?”

“Oh yes have you seen my - oh never mind, I found it.” Simon walked over to his drum kit and snatched up his hoodie, which was lying haphazardly on the ground. Alec rolled his eyes. Simon was definitely the messiest one of the group.

Simon waved before leaving. “Oh, and please be careful with M, it’s Alec’s baby. He doesn’t even let me touch it.” Simon pouted.

Alec grabbed the closest cushion and threw it at Simon. He yelped and ran out of the room, slamming the door shut behind him.

Magnus watched, intrigued. He smiled warmly as Alec gave him an apologetic look.

“So, you don’t let anyone touch your baby eh? Well, I think I’m feeling quite honoured right about now.” Magnus smirked. Alec’s cheeks tinged pink, and Magnus’s heart soared as he knew he was the cause of the taller man’s blush.

“So you named it M? What does M stand for?”

Alec gulped. He rubbed the back of his neck furiously as he tried to come up with a decent answer.

“Perhaps..it stands for.. something magical?” Magnus looked up at Alec, his eyes burning intensely with curiosity and another emotion that Alec couldn’t quite decipher. Alec’s mouth opened and closed but no sound came out. How was it possible that this man could make him so flustered was beyond him.

“I-it’s my muse. M stands for muse.” Alec finally said lamely. Magnus kept on looking at him, and Alec had to look away from the intensity of his gaze.

Magnus put the guitar back down and ran his fingers through the rest of Alec’s collection. He stopped on a Takamine acoustic.

“Ah, the Takamine. Very nice.” Magnus looked at Alec once again for permission before removing it from the stand.

“You know of it?” Alec wondered.

“I play a little. Not as good as you, of course. I like Takamine. Of course, I may be a tad bit biased.” Magnus winked. Alec’s breath caught.

Magnus took a seat on the tall stool and put the guitar strap over his shoulders. He started to fingerpick, and Alec’s mouth hung open. How could this perfect man be any more perfect? His brain was screaming like a teenage girl and he did not care.

When Magnus started to sing, Alec swooned. His legs turned to jello and he silently thanked Jace for his idea to put a couch in the practice room. Alec always thought it was an eyesore and they had fought about it all the time. He made a mental note to never fight with Jace about the couch ever again. He sank into the worn-down couch, his eyes never leaving Magnus.  
  
  
“ ** _Kimi no kureta hibi ga tsumikasanari_** ( _The days you’ve given me accumulate)_

 ** _Sugisatta hibi futari aruita “kiseki”_** ( _The days that have passed, the paths we walked together is a miracle)_

 ** _Bokura no deai ga moshi guuzen naraba? Unmei naraba?_** ( _Whether our meeting was coincidence? Or fate?)_

 ** _kimi ni meguri aeta sore tte “kiseki”_** ( _Just the fact that we met is a miracle)”_

Magnus was singing in Japanese, and even though Alec did not understand the lyrics, he could feel the song was very bright and happy. His heart soared and reveled in the fact that Magnus was quite the musician. And that Magnus was singing. To him. In his house. Alec’s brain still couldn’t comprehend that fact.

Magnus’s eyes burned with intensity, his gaze never leaving Alec’s as he sang in his mother tongue. Alec’s gaze was innocent, filled with wonder and awe, and it made Magnus want to protect him and to cherish him.

**_“Ashita, kyou yori egao ni nareru_ **( _I’ll be smiling more tomorrow than today)_

 **Kimi ga iru dake de sou omoeru kara** (J _ust being with you makes me feel that way)_

 **Nan juu nen nan byaku nen nan zen nen toki wo koeyou** ( _Ten years, a hundred years, a thousand years, Let’s spend the time together)”_

Magnus took a deep breath as he strummed the last chord. He whispered the last line, while he held Alec’s gaze in his, his eyes burning with vulnerability and desire.

**“Kimi wo aishiteru** ( _I love you)”_

Alec stood up and clapped, smiling so hard that his jaw ached. Magnus followed suit, standing up and placing the guitar back on its stand.

“Wow. You’re amazing. Uh -That was amazing.” Alec got tongue-tied. When was he not tongue-tied in front of this Adonis? This musically inclined, fashionable, man of his dreams?

“Well, you’re amazing yourself, darling.” Magnus purred. Alec shivered at the term of endearment. He cleared his throat. “What is the name of that song?”

“It’s one of my favourite Japanese songs,” Magnus answered, ignoring the question.

“What is it about? Who sings it? I really liked it.” Alec continued to pry.

“Well, I’m glad you liked it when I sang it.” Magnus winked.

Alec threw up his hands in frustration. “Are you always this cryptic?”

Magnus reached up and fiddled with his ear cuff. “I’m not being cryptic, Alexander. I’m being coy.”

Magnus reached for the Ibanez guitar again and held it out to Alec. “Your turn.”

As Alec reached out and grabbed the guitar, Magnus’s ringed fingers brushed his lightly and he blushed.

“What um song should I play?” he asked as he bent down to turn on the amp, unaware of Magnus’s eyes on him. The amplifier hummed and Alec stood upright. “Magnus?”

Magnus’s eyes trailed back up to Alec. “And..I’m back.” Alec quirked an eyebrow up in question. Magnus smiled slyly. “Oh, I’m sure I’ll love anything you play, Alexander.” Magnus sat on the couch, crossing his legs and stretched out his arms. He sat, eyes boring into Alec’s, and Alec swallowed. Magnus’s posture on the couch did nothing to help Alec’s anxiety as his brain went straight to places that it should not have gone to. He licked his dry lips and sat down on the stool.

_“I don't know how to make lots of money_

_I don't know all the right things to do_

_I can't say where we'll go, but the one thing I know_

_Is how to be a good man to you_

_Until I die that's what I'll do"_

Alec blushed, shyly moving his eyes upwards to meet Magnus’s fiery gaze. Magnus’s posture stiffened and his eyebrows furrowed, but it was gone in an instant. Alec continued to sing.

_"I will write you a song_

_That's how you'll know that my love is still strong_

_I will write you a song_

_And you'll know from this song that I just can't go on without_

_I will write you a song_

_That's how you'll know that my love is still strong (love is still strong)_

_I will write you a song_

_And you know from this song that I just can't go on without you”_

Alec stood up, placing the guitar back on the stand. The song was so raw and he felt so vulnerable. He had written and rewritten this song, and it was the first time he played it. To the same person that the song was for. Alec’s heart was still hammering in his chest. Magnus gave him a wide grin and clapped. “As expected of Alexander the Great,” he smirked as he walked towards the guitar stands. A silence fell upon the two and the tension in the air was strong. Alec bit his lip and his breathing hitched when he saw Magnus’s eyes flicker towards his lips. Alec’s heart beat wildly and he felt himself lean forward slightly as if there were unknown forces drawing him in. Suddenly, Magnus stepped back without warning and the tension was broken.

“Well, what an eventful day it has been. I don’t want to keep you up any longer, you must be exhausted.” Magnus smiled, though it did not reach his eyes. Alec broke out of his trance, ears turning pink. “Y-yeah.” he rubbed the back of his neck. “We should get to bed. Um, head to bed. Separate beds, that is.” Alec stuttered. He quickly turned away to hide his face, which was currently the colour of a tomato. “I’ll show you where the guest room is .” He said as he stumbled out the door. Magnus watched in amusement. His smile dropped when Alec left the room. He rubbed his face with his hands. _He’s too perfect, and you’re too broken for him. When he finds out how broken you are, he will leave you. Just like everybody else._ Magnus sighed, tired of fighting over what his brain was telling him and what his heart was saying. “Magnus?” Alec peeked back into the room. Magnus plastered a smile to his face, and followed Alec out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

Alec couldn’t stop staring. Even if Magnus had on the most ridiculous outfit, he still looked incredible.

“U-um..Maybe I should have borrowed some of Jace’s clothes.” Alec spun on his heel and ran towards Jace’s room. He had dug through his closet and given Magnus a t-shirt, sweats, and new boxers - boxers that Izzy had gotten him for his birthday which he never opened because they looked expensive. Alec blushed when he thought about the boxers, his brain short-circuiting at some very vivid images that should most definitely not have appeared in his brain. He blamed it on his brain fart when Magnus stood in the room, with Alec’s t-shirt down to his knees and sweats that trailed behind him.

Jace had grumbled the entire time while Alec rummaged through his closet, looking for something clean. Izzy just shushed him as she was getting ready for bed. “Alec’s finally made a new friend, Jace. Let him be.” She rubbed night cream onto her face.

Alec ran back to the room with Jace’s clothes and Magnus had already taken off Alec’s too large t-shirt. Alec’s face burned and he shifted his gaze down, shyly passing the clothes to Magnus.

“Thank you, Alexander. I really appreciate you letting me, pretty much a stranger, stay here. It’s very selfless and trusting of you.” Magnus pulled the shirt over his head, and Alec took that short moment to engrain the image of Magnus’s perfectly chiseled abs into his brain.

“No-No problem. I enjoyed your company. Thanks for playing me a song. If you need anything, I’ll be in that room.” Alec pointed down the hall. Magnus walked over to Alec, placing a hand on his arm gently. “Thank you, Alexander. I’m glad I was able to see you again.” Magnus’s smile warmed Alec’s heart. Alec’s breathing hitched and he smiled back. “I’m glad to see you again too. Um, goodnight, Magnus.” Alec said without making a move to leave.

“Goodnight, Alexander.” Magnus moved his hand away, and Alec finally turned to leave. Alec looked back once more and smiled at Magnus. Magnus smiled back. Alec grinned like a schoolgirl all the way back to his room. He flopped down onto the bed, his heart still pounding rapidly in his chest. The day’s events replayed in his mind over and over again until he fell asleep with a big smile on his face.

Alec woke up the next morning feeling refreshed. He had never felt so alive as he rushed into the shower, quickly getting dressed. He opened the door and saw that Simon, Izzy and Jace’s doors were still closed. Alec was usually the first one up and so he was always in charge of breakfast. Alec looked in the direction of the guest bedroom and saw that it was open. He smiled to himself. Looks like Magnus was an early riser as well. He slowly walked over to the open door, unable to hide his big smile. He looked in the room and his face dropped. The bed was made, curtains pulled up, and Jace’s clothes neatly folded on the corner of the bed with a piece of paper on top. Alec felt a sinking feeling in his gut as he walked towards the bed. H gingerly picked up the piece of paper with trembling hands. 

_Dearest Alec,_

_Thank you very much for your warm hospitality last night. I am sorry for leaving without saying goodbye to you face to face. I have never been good at goodbyes, so this note will have to suffice. You are an amazing and talented musician and I wish you the best in your future endeavours. I meant it when I said last night that I was glad to see you again. I am very happy and honoured to have such a selfless friend like yourself. Here is my number, let me know whenever you are traveling in Japan. I owe you a big one._

_Sincerely,_

_Magnus Bane_

Alec read and reread the note. He folded it up, walked back into his bedroom, placed it into his drawer, and fell back onto the bed. He didn’t understand why Magnus just left. _Because he obviously doesn’t feel the same way about you. He just sees you as a friend. You’re the one plunging yourself headfirst and delivering yourself to him on a silver platter._ Alec squeezed his eyes shut, his chest constricting painfully as he sobbed into his pillow.

Magnus sat on the plane, deep in thought. The seat beside him, originally for Camille, was thankfully empty as she decided to stay longer and take another flight home. He took his phone out, browsing through photos of Alec that he had taken secretly. He sighed. He hadn’t meant to just leave without saying goodbye, but he knew it would be too difficult to say goodbye in person. And he knew, deep down, it wouldn’t have worked out between them. Alec was so pure, so innocent, and Magnus had too much baggage. Instead of giving the young man false hope, it was better to just rip the bandaid off early. Magnus closed his eyes, put his headphones in, and played his favourite Japanese song on repeat. He swallowed hard, feeling tears well up, but he willed them away. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyrics in this Chapter are from  
> Kiseki - GREEEEN  
> Write You A Song - Plain White T's


	7. So This Is Goodbye

_2 years later_

Alec stepped off the plane and took in a deep breath. Japan. He couldn’t believe he was back again. This time it was a solo trip; his bandmates all pitched in and gifted him a ticket for his birthday. It had been a rough two years. Alec had tried his best to forget about Magnus. He had not opened up this top bedroom drawer ever since the day Magnus left.

“You need to get some closure, Alec.” Izzy has said to him the day after his birthday. “Go to Japan. Find him. And come back with closure. And if you don’t find him, take the time you have in Japan to find yourself.”

And that was how he had ended up sitting in a taxi, heading to the hotel as he did 2 years ago. Alec looked at himself in the reflection of the side mirror. His eyes were lined with a thin layer kohl, his hair was teased up and flopped over to the side, and Izzy had helped him shave the side of his hair.

“You need a makeover, brother.” After two months of moping, Izzy had taken it into her hands to fix up her sad-looking brother. He had spilled everything out to her, and in the process came out to her as well. She gave a reassuring smile, saying that she already knew, and Alec felt like a boulder was lifted off his shoulders.

“You’re confident, you’re sexy, so get out there and flaunt it!” She had taught him how to read if someone was interested in them, how to flirt casually. Alec did learn how to flirt occasionally, and he started to throw himself into infatuations so he could forget about a certain glittery brown-eyed man. He would find someone cute, and develop a crush on them, only for it not to work out and he was left desperately finding someone else new so he could get over them.

“Alec, you’ll never know if you don’t try dating them. I know you’re scared to get your heartbroken, but how do you know that will happen if you don’t even give them a chance?”

“I’m not scared of being heartbroken Izzy. Well, I am, but that’s not the point. I’m just saving myself for the right person. I know how stupid that sounds.” Alec flushed.

“That’s not stupid, Alec. You deserve to be with someone you love. But how can you love someone new if you haven’t gotten over your first love?”

Alec ran his finger through his semi gelled hair. He was a new Alec. He could do this. He was way more mature than he was two years ago, and he had built up a lot of confidence and self-esteem. He was going to face Magnus, and get closure.

The salon was still as busy as ever when Alec stepped in. A quick scan through the salon showed him that Magnus was not there. There were many new faces, and Alec’s heart sunk for a moment.

“Irashaimase, welcome to The Flying Scissors, do you have an appointment?” The lady at the desk asked as he walked up. Alec shook his head. “No, I’m wondering if Magnus Bane still works here?”

The receptionist smiled. “Yes, I believe he is on a break right now. Did you want me to go get him?”

“N-no, that’s okay. Do you take walk-ins?”

“Yes we do, but I will have to put you onto the waiting list. Would you like to request for Magnus to cut your hair?”

“That would be great, thank you,” Alec said curtly.

The lady smiled. “You’re welcome! Please have a seat in the waiting area and I will call your name when he is ready. We are quite busy so it may be an hour wait.” she looked apologetically. Alec gave her a reassuring smile and went towards the couches. Luckily there was one more seat available as he squeezed himself down beside a stylish Japanese man. The man gave a curt nod before returning to his newspaper.

Alec looked around, catching the eye of two girls who blushed and giggled, whispering to each other. Alec flashed them a smile and they squealed quietly. He then reached down to grab a magazine, flipping through it. The girls got called up shortly, and Alec moved over to the vacant seats so the occupants on the couch could have more room. He now had a view of the salon area, and as the receptionist led the girls to their seats, Alec saw a glittery Asian man come out from the back. His breath hitched. Magnus.

Alec’s mouth went dry as he took in the man who he had not seen in two years. He looked pretty much the same. His hair was still styled up in a faux hawk with electric blue tips, and a lot of glitter. Alec watched as Magnus greeted the girls, a wide smile on his face. Magnus looked, happy. Really happy. Alec looked down at his magazine, hiding his face. This was the closure he needed, to see Magnus happy. But why, why did he not feel better?

“Why hello there ladies.” Magnus greeted the two young girls, who looked at him shyly. “Let’s get you started! I promise you’ll look even more beautiful when you’re done. Not that you aren’t beautiful already. Those boys won’t know what hit them when they see you!” Magnus grinned as the girls laughed, blushing. He got to work and the girls continued their chitchat as he started to cut.

“That guy over there was so cute right?” The girl in Magnus’s chair whispered over to her friend.

Yeah! Do you think he’s an American? His skin is so fair.” Her friend whispered back.

"He looks just like a celebrity! Maybe we should ask him for a photo before we leave.”

“No, I’m too shy. Why don’t you ask him for a photo?”

Magnus chuckled. “My dears, why don’t I give you a hand? Who is this cute guy in question?”

“The guy sitting on the couch there, with the black dress shirt and white jeans.”

Magnus turned to look, seeing a man sitting on the couch, head bowed down, and focused on a motorcycle magazine. He frowned. There was something familiar about the man, but he couldn’t quite place it. He couldn't quite see the facial features of the man in question but noticed he had some makeup around his eyes. “Hmm, he is quite the handsome fellow.” The girls nodded in approval and giggled. Magnus smiled and continued to focus on the task at hand.

Alec’s hands gripped the magazine. He couldn’t get his heart to stop pounding. Seeing Magnus had taken his breath away, something he thought would not happen again. _Closure, Alec. We are not falling head over heels again. We are getting closure._ He thought to himself. He continued to watch Magnus out of the corner of his eye as the man-made final touches to his customer’s hair.

The salon door opened and in walked a tall Asian man, dressed fabulously. He had on a white suit jacket and white pants, paired with stylish aviator sunglasses. He removed his sunglasses in style, tucking it in his chest pocket as he walked in. All eyes were on him, as the man had a sort of aura that made heads turn everywhere he went. Alec had to admit, this man was quite handsome. Alec watched as the man waved to the receptionist, striding through the salon with confidence. He walked straight to Magnus, wrapping his arms around the shorter man’s waist. Magnus looked up, beaming, his eyes looking at the man as if he was the only one in the world. The tall man lowered his head and kissed Magnus. Alec’s heart shattered into a million pieces. He forced himself up, his legs feeling numb.

“Alexander.” the receptionist called out, holding onto a clipboard. Alec ducked his head down and rushed out of the salon, not looking back. He ran down the street, willing his tears back. He would not cry. _This is closure, Alec. This is the final closure. You will not cry. You will not give up your life for him. If he can be happy, so can you._

Magnus smiled when he felt Isaki’s arms around him. “Hello, you.” He murmured shyly, reaching up to kiss his boyfriend. Isaki returned the kiss gently.

“Alexander.”  
  
Magnus’s eyes flew open at the sound of the receptionist and jolted away. He blinked, eyes flying towards the waiting area. He saw the back of a handsome tall man in black and white, rushing out the door.

“What’s wrong?” Isaki’s eyes looked concerned.

Magnus’s head swam. He held onto Isaki to ground himself. “I-I just thought I saw someone I knew.” He was still looking at the salon doors.

“Oh, do you want to go say hi?” Isaki asked softly, his eyes warm and smiling.

Magnus shook his head. “N-no, no it’s okay.”

“Ok, well, I’ll pick you up later after work?” Magnus nodded and gave Isaki a small smile. Isaki left and Magnus excused himself, walking to the staff bathroom. He splashed water on his face. He thought back to two years ago, on the day he had left Alec. He had waited for days, for Alec to text him. But days turned into weeks, which turned into months, and still, Alec had not texted him. He had given up waiting. Alec obviously wanted nothing to do with him. Even he knew when to fold. And so he had his share of flings, trying to get his mind off of Alec. Slowly, he had learned to forget about Alec, and when he met Isaki, he finally thought he could move on with his life. _That couldn’t have been Alec. It’s your mind playing tricks on you._ Magnus took a couple of shaky breaths as he fixed himself up in the mirror.

The rest of Alec’s time in Japan was a blur. He had promised Izzy that no matter the outcome, he would go back with closure. Alec visited many temples and shrines, learned how to meditate, and he made peace with himself. His heart, deep down, was still shattered, but he was slowly picking up the pieces. The day came for Alec to leave Japan. Before heading to the airport, he had one more thing to do. Alec opened up his guitar case and took out the black and blue electric guitar. He ran his hands across the entire guitar, his eyes watering. He reminisced about the time when Magnus had played it for him, his chest constricting. Taking a deep breath, he put the guitar back in its case. He checked out of the hotel and went to the nearest pawn shop.

There was an older Japanese man behind the counter. Alec placed the guitar case up on the glass desk and the man started to speak, but Alec didn’t understand what the Japanese owner was saying.

“It’s for you.” Alec gestured. The older man kept shaking his head and pushing the guitar back to him. Alec shook his head.

“No, no, I’m giving it away. I don’t want it anymore.” The man finally seemed to understand, and pulled out money from the cash register.

Alec refused the money. “No, you keep the money. I don’t need money for it.” The gentleman kept pushing money into his hands. After much pushing, the owner finally gave in. He kept thanking Alec as Alec walked out of the shop. The owner had placed the guitar up in the glass window, and he waved to Alec happily. Alec gave one last look at the guitar, shining brightly in the sun. He smiled sadly, turned, and left.

Magnus couldn’t focus. He had dropped his scissors so many times that Ragnor had to pull him off the floor to give him a stern warning.

“Magnus, what is going on with you? The customers are starting to talk. We’ve lost so many new customers who came in to see the flying scissors, only to see you fumble and embarrass not only yourself but the entire company. Go home, and don’t you dare show your face here until you’ve got yourself figured out!”

Magnus kept his head down as he stepped out. He shielded his eyes at the blinding sun. The weather was beautiful outside. It was hot, and children ran by laughing happily. Magnus felt far from happy. He was confused at why he was feeling the way he was, and with every day he grew more and more frustrated. Even Izaki knew to keep his distance after one night when Magnus snapped at him bitterly. Magnus sighed. He knew he had to apologize to Izaki, but he just couldn’t bring himself to do anything at the moment. He walked aimlessly down the streets with no direction of where to go.  
  
Something glinted in the sunlight, catching his attention. He turned to look and saw a guitar on display at a pawn shop. Magnus froze in his tracks. Without a second thought, he pushed himself through the doors of the small little shop. An elderly gentleman greeted him.

“The guitar in the window, who brought it in?”

“I’m sorry, sir, we cannot release any personal information.” The shop owner bowed in apology.

“Can I take a look at it please?” The owner shook his head. “Sorry, that one is not for sale.”

“Please, I think it belongs to a friend of mine.” Magnus pleaded. The owner contemplated, but still did not seem to believe him. Magnus pulled out his phone, flipping through his photos, cursing himself for not organizing them when he had the time.

“Him, was he the one who brought the guitar in?” Magnus showed the older man a photo of Alec from 2 years ago, on stage with the electric guitar. “He’s tall, American, with bright blue eyes?”

The owner squinted at the phone and nodded. “Yes, yes that is him. I didn’t understand him, and he wouldn’t take payment for it. I did not pay him any money, so, therefore, it is not right for me to sell it to make money.”

Magnus looked defeated. “Can I trade you something for it?” he asked softly. The owner scratched his chin, deep in thought.

“Please. I’d do anything, I would trade you anything for it.” Magnus fell to his knees, pleading.

The owner’s eyes widened in shock. “Please, please get up. Okay, I will give it to you.” he hurried towards Magnus, helping him get up.

The owner went to the window and removed the guitar from the display. He went to the back and came back out with a guitar case. “This friend must mean a lot to you,” he said as he handed it to Magnus. Magnus nodded. He bowed to the owner and thanked him again.Hugging the guitar tightly, Magnus walked out of the shop.

When Magnus got home, he took the guitar out of the case and placed it on his bed. He gingerly traced his finger along the edge before picking it up and tuning it. He held it close to his chest, closing his eyes. He had a choice to make. He picked up his phone.

“Hello Izaki, can we talk?”


	8. Here In Your Arms

_Brooklyn  
_

Magnus made his way to the club, guitar case in hand. He walked towards the back and saw Izzy, Simon, and Jace unloading a white van. Alec was nowhere to be seen. Magnus stayed hidden, watching quietly. Alec came out of the club, reaching out to grab the guitar that Izzy had handed him. When Alec stepped out of sight, Magnus took a deep breath and strode over.

“Hello, Izzy.” Magnus said softly. Izzy turned, her eyes squinting as she made out Magnus’ figure. Her eyes widened in recognition, then narrowed as she grabbed Magnus roughly, dragging him around the corner.

“What are you doing here, Magnus?” she gritted her teeth.

“Izzy, please, you have to let me go on stage tonight.” Magnus pleaded.

“And why would I do anything for you, after what you have done to my brother?” Izzy was seething. “How could you just show up in his life, then leave without a word? What did you take him for? Another one of your conquests?”

“He didn’t text me!” Magnus fought back. “I gave him my number, I wrote him a letter. He was the one who never called or texted me!”

“Listen, Magnus. My brother isn’t like you. He grew up without much confidence, and he has always been shy. You’re a model, Magnus, and a business owner. You’re successful, you turn heads everywhere you go, you crave attention and you get attention. You and Alec are from different worlds. You’ve hurt him again and again, Magnus, and he’s finally given up on you. Don’t you dare show your face here again.” Izzy turned on her heels.

“Wait- wait, Izzy. Please, wait.” Magnus cried out. “I’ll leave. I’ll leave and never come back. Can you just give this to Alec?” he held out the guitar case with shaking hands. Izzy looked at him quizzically. She grabbed the case, opened it up, eyes widening when she saw the familiar black and blue guitar.

“Where did you get this?”

“I saw it at a pawn shop in Japan and I knew it was his.” Magnus fiddled with his hands as Izzy looked at him.

“Did you come to Brooklyn just to give this to Alec?” Izzy finally asked. Magnus nodded.

Izzy sighed. “We have to go on stage soon. If he sees you now he won’t be able to go on stage. We finish here at 10 pm. This is my number, and this is our address. Don’t show up until I tell you it’s okay.” With that, Izzy shoved a piece of paper in Magnus’s hands. She also handed the guitar back to him. “You should be the one to give this back to him,” Izzy said as she turned on her heels and left.

“ _Broken, this fragile thing now_

_And I can't, I can't pick up the pieces._

_And I've thrown my words all around,_

_But I can't, I can't give you a reason._

_I feel so broken up (so broken up),_

_And I give up (I give up),_

_I just want to tell you so you know…_

_Here I go,_

_Scream my lungs out and try to get to you,_

_You are my only one._

_I let go,_

_There's just no one that gets me like you do_

_You are my only,_

_My only one.”_

_Flashback  
_ _—————--—_

“How was your trip, big brother?” Izzy hugged Alec as he walked into the door.

“It was good. Really good.” Alec gave a small smile, but Izzy knew it was just a facade. She looked at Alec’s bags in hand, frowning. “Your guitar…”

“I got closure.” Alec simply stated.

“Oh, Alec.” Izzy wrapped her arms around the taller man,holding him tight. “I’m so sorry.”

When he felt Izzy’s arms around him, Alec crumbled. He did not cry once during his time in Japan, but now, with Izzy’s arms around him, the dam broke loose. Alec sank to his knees, crying into Izzy’s shoulder. And Izzy cried right along with him. They had been through many difficult situations but Alec never once cried, no matter how tough life got. Izzy was heartbroken to see her brother now, on the kitchen floor in tears.

“It’s okay to be sad, Alec. Closure is not something that happens in one day.” Izzy said softly, stroking Alec’s hair as she sat with him on his bed.

“I thought I got closure when I pawned the guitar off. I thought, once I let it go, I could let go of him too.” Alec whimpered softly. “But Izzy, why? Why do I feel so empty?”

————————

The crowd cheered as Alec bid the audience goodnight. Izzy watched Alec, whose eyes were a bit red and watery. She was conflicted. Alec had told her he got closure and was doing great, but every new song that he wrote spoke of heartbreak. Izzy knew that deep down, Alec was still hung up on Magnus.It would hurt Alec so much if he saw Magnus again at this time when he was trying so hard to forget about him. But how had Magnus gotten ahold of the guitar? Alec said he had pawned it off. What were the chances of finding the exact same guitar at the exact same pawn shop? The chances were so slim but yet Magnus had appeared with Alec’s guitar in hand.

“Izzy, you doing okay?” Alec asked as they piled into Simon’s van.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Izzy looked down at her phone, her eyebrows furrowed in concentration. Alec looked over at Simon and Jace, who just shrugged. Alec made a note to himself to talk to her later. They all unloaded the van when they got home, and each retreated to their own rooms to get ready for bed.

“Hey, Si…I want to talk to Alec about something, I’ll be right back.” Simon nodded, gave her a warm smile, and put on his headphones.

Magnus fidgeted as he was standing out on the front porch. The door opened and Izzy stepped to the side, gesturing for Magnus to enter. A wave of nostalgia hit Magnus as he entered the house, and he took a deep breath.

“Magnus, I am only giving you this one chance. If you leave this house breaking my brother’s heart, you will feel the wrath of all three of us.” Izzy opened the door to the practice room. “Alec will be out of the shower soon, I’ll get him to come in here. And you, you better be prepared.” Izzy glared at him, eyes narrowing at him as she turned and walked away, closing the door behind her.

Magnus’s hands were cold and clammy, and he felt extremely nervous at seeing Alec again. He definitely did not plan this through. He sat down on the couch, taking deep breaths. His heart pounded in his chest and he broke out in cold sweat. Magnus took the guitar out of its case and placed it on the guitar stand that was sitting in the middle of the room. He wrung his hands, shoulders tense in anxiety. He looked around the room, finding a good place to stand. He heard voices outside the door, and he paled, sweating.

“Are we going to talk about what’s been bothering you all night, Izzy?” Alec followed his younger sister to the hallway.

“Um, not quite. But just go in here first and I’ll uhh be right there.” Alec raised an eyebrow at his sister. “What?”

“Just go in there first.” Izzy ushered him into the room and closed the door. She leaned against the doorframe, sighing. _If she just ruined her brother’s life, it would be the end of hers as well._

Alec stepped into the room, still puzzled. He froze, however, when his eyes landed on an electric guitar sitting on the stand in the middle of the room. He opened his mouth and was about to call out to Izzy when a voice came from the shadows. 

“Hello, Alexander.”

Alec froze. His head snapped up as he watched Magnus appear from behind the curtain. His breath caught, and all the effort he made to forget about the glittery Asian man was thrown out the window. He shook his head, clearing his thoughts and reinforcing the walls he had built up. His eyes looked at Magnus’s, cold and distant.

“Hello, Magnus. What are you doing here?” Alec said, voice neutral. Magnus gingerly made his way over to Alec, eyes never wavering as they bore into the very depths of Alec’s soul. Alec gulped, but he stood his ground. He would not be fazed by this man anymore.

“Alec, I-I came to give this to you,” Magnus said quietly, eyes glancing down at the Ibanez sitting between them. He looked back up at the taller man in front of him. Alec’s hair was tousled, messy, and wet from his shower. He smelled of shampoo and soap, and Magnus’s mouth went dry. He squeezed his hands into fists and kept them at his side so Alec wouldn’t see them shaking.

"That’s nice of you.” Alec kept his voice calm. “But, I don’t need it anymore so you can have it if you want.” Alec looked straight at Magnus.

Magnus felt a pang in his chest at Alec’s words and winced. Alec’s eyes turned soft but it was gone in an instant, replaced by the same cool, hard gaze.

“Alec, I didn’t mean to leave without saying goodbye. I’m deeply sorry about that.” Magnus apologized, his eyes pleading.

“Magnus stop. Why are you really here? Don’t tell me you came here just to apologize for something you did 2 years ago. 2 years ago, Magnus. I’ve already forgotten about it.”

“Why didn’t you text me, Alexander? Do you not..” Magnus’s eyes glistened. “Like me?”

“I got busy. I’m not like you. You’re a successful entrepreneur, a well-known businessman, a famous model. I’m just a singer in a band, playing at nightclubs just to make ends meet.” Alec refused to meet Magnus’s eyes, knowing that he would breakdown if he looked into those soft hazel brown eyes.

“Then why, Alec, why did you go to Japan? I saw you in the salon. Why would you come to find me after two whole years?”

“I didn’t go find you, Magnus. I was just in need of a hair cut.” Alec scoffed. “And why, Magnus, are you here now?” Alec directed the question at him, challenging.

“I know you feel what I feel, Alec.”

“You don’t know anything about what I feel, Magnus. It’s all just a game to you, isn’t it?” Alec shot back. “You flirt, you laugh, you have all these suitors at your feet.” Alec took a deep breath. “Even if I did feel something for you. Did you think I’ll give up my life for you?”

Magnus looked down, ashamed, and heartbroken.

“Go back to your lovely life in Japan, Magnus. Go back to your loving boyfriend, or fiancé, or whoever he is.” Alec was shaking now, fighting back tears.

“We’re not together anymore. Our relationship was more of a partnership. Because we both had someone we loved that didn’t love us back. That’s why we got together. To keep each other from going crazy, from drowning in sorrow.” Magnus said quietly. He looked up at Alec, his eyes watery.

“Well, that’s nice, and it’s none of my business who you want to date.” Alec’s face hardened, his chest constricting painfully as he heard Magnus say that he had someone he loved.

“Alexander, that’s enough!” Magnus’s face contorted in frustration. He raised his arms and pushed the taller man against the wall, pinning Alec with the weight of his body. Alec’s eyes widened and he gasped softly as he felt the warmth of Magnus’s body pressed up against his. The smell of sandalwood and citrus filled his nostrils, and his walls faltered.

Magnus fumbled in his jacket pocket and pulled out an iPod. Untangling the headphones, he looked up at the younger man pinned under him. Alec was looking at him wide-eyed, cheeks flushed. When his smouldering gaze met Alec’s, Alec looked away, ears tinging pink. Magnus smiled to himself, all anger immediately forgotten as he reached up to put the earbuds into Alec’s ears. Alec glanced back at him, his hair falling into his eyes. Magnus brushed the offending hair out of Alec’s bright blue eyes.  
  
Alec’s breath hitched as Magnus’s fingers grazed his face with a feather-light touch. His head swam from all the emotions coursing through his body.Music coursed through his ears and Alec’s eyes widened when he realized it was Magnus’s voice flowing through the headphones.

_“Another day is going by_

_I'm thinking about you_

_All the time_

_But you're out there_

_And I'm here waiting  
  
  
_ _And I wrote this letter_

_In my head_

_'cause so many things_

_Were left unsaid_

_But now you're gone_

_And I can't think straight_

_  
This could be_

_The one last chance_

_To make you understand_

_  
I'd do anything_

_Just to hold you in my arms_

_To try to make you laugh_

_Somehow I can't put you_

_In the past_

_  
I'd do anything_

_Just to fall asleep with you_

_Will you remember me?_

_'cause I know_

_I won't forget you”_

Alec removed the headphones, his gaze focused on Magnus’s.

“D-did you write this?”  
  
Magnus’s eyes turned soft as his eyes searched Alec’s, gauging his reaction. “Yes.”

“It- it’s good.” Alec looked away as he removed the earbuds.

Magnus gently cupped his hand on Alec’s jaw, turning Alec’s face towards him.

“I wrote it for you, Alexander.”

“W-why?” Alec whispered.

Magnus sighed. “Could you not tell from the lyrics, darling?”

Alec shivered at the term of endearment. His mind and heart were fighting a battle internally. His brain screamed at him to just grab Magnus and kiss him into oblivion while his heart was on guard, shielding him from heartbreak.

Magnus stroked Alec’s cheek gently. “Do you need me to spell it out for you, my dear Alexander?”

When Alec didn’t answer, Magnus dropped his hands from Alec’s jaw and gently grabbed the front of his shirt. Bunching it in his hands, Magnus pulled Alec down, lips crashing into the taller man’s.

Alec’s eyes widened as he felt warm, soft lips on top of his. He gasped quietly, brain short-circuiting. Magnus’s lips moved under him, and Alec closed his eyes and responded. When Alec pulled back for air, Magnus continued to chase after his lips. Seeing Magnus choose him, and want him, unlocked an emotion that was deeply locked away in Alec. All the love and desire that Alec had kept hidden for so long exploded out of him as he placed a firm hand on the back of Magnus’s neck, pulling him in for a second kiss.

Magnus smiled as he felt Alec’s lips move against his. He could tell Alec was less experienced, but what he lacked in experience he made up for in passion. When Alec pulled him in close, he could feel the raw need and desire course through his entire being as Alec hungrily kissed him with reckless abandon.

“You’re not the only one who feels vulnerable, Alexander,” Magnus said softly when they finally pulled apart, breathing heavily. He rested his forehead against Alec’s, a smile so wide that it made his cheeks hurt. Alec mirrored the same smile, hands moving down to rest gently on Magnus’s hips. Alec bit his lip and his cheeks felt hot. His stomach filled with butterflies and his heart soared in his chest. Magnus softy grazed Alec’s cheek as he tip-toed and whispered into Alec’s ears.

“Now that you’ve heard my song, isn’t it time for you to play me a song?” Alec shivered as Magnus’s breath ghosted up his neck. Magnus stepped back, his eyes twinkling mischievously as he shot Alec a seductive glance. Alec swallowed hard, his mouth dry. All he could do was nod and stumble awkwardly over to grab a guitar.

**_“Ashita, kyou yori egao ni nareru_ **( _I’ll be smiling more tomorrow than today)_

 **Kimi ga iru dake de sou omoeru kara** (J _ust being with you makes me feel that way)_

 **Nan juu nen nan byaku nen nan zen nen toki wo koeyou** ( _Ten years, a hundred years, a thousand years, Let’s spend the time together)”_

Magnus’s eyes widened as Alec sang in his mother tongue. His heart overflowed with joy seeing the man that he loved sing something that meant so much to him, and in a language that was so dear to his heart.

Alec stopped suddenly at the last line. He looked straight at Magnus, eyes burning with emotion.

 **“Kimi wo aishiteru** ( _I love you)”_

  
It was as if time had stood still and the world dropped away. Alec’s confession, in Japanese, was everything that Magnus didn’t know he needed. Everything clicked into place and for the first time, it felt like his life was finally complete. He strode over to Alec, who was looking at him shyly.

“How did you find this song?” Magnus asked incredulously.

Alec blushed. “A lot of Internet searches.”

“You never cease to amaze me, Alexander.” Magnus placed a hand on Alec’s cheek, and Alec leaned into the touch.

"Magnus, I-“

Magnus placed his index finger over Alec’s lips, silencing him.

“From the moment I’ve laid my eyes on you, I’ve felt something for you. I have hurt you again and again, yet your love for me has never faltered. What have I done to deserve you?” Magnus cupped Alec’s face in his hands.

“Alexander, I love you,” Magnus whispered, and pulled the taller man into a strong embrace. Alec hugged back, fearing that if he let go he would wake up and it would just be a dream.

“I’ve dreamt every night to be able to hold you like this, Magnus. Am I dreaming?” Alec squeezed his eyes tight, inhaling the scent of sandalwood and citrus.

“No darling, you’re not dreaming. I’m right here.” Magus pulled back, only for Alec to tighten his arms, not willing to let go.

“I love you, Magnus. Forever and always.” Alec whispered. Magnus nuzzled his face into Alec’s neck, breathing in the scent of shampoo and soap, a smell that was very much Alec. Magnus hummed a melody, and quietly sang into Alec’s ear as they held each other close.

_“'Cause our lips can touch_

_And our cheeks can brush_

_Our lips can touch_

_Here_  
  


_Well you are the one_

_The one that lies close to me_

_Whispers hello, I miss you quite terribly_

_I fell in love_

_In love with you suddenly_

_Now there's no place else I could be_

_But here in your arms”_

-END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end!!! Hope you guys enjoyed it! Comments and critiques are welcome!!
> 
> Lyrics in this Chapter are from:
> 
> Only One - YELLOWCARD  
> Kiseki - GREEEEN  
> I'd Do Anything - SIMPLE PLAN  
> Here (In Your Arms) - HELLOGOODBYE


End file.
